BTOOOM! Real Game
by Hatsuki Yuki Jaeger
Summary: Siapa yang ingin kau lenyapkan? / Uchiha Sasuke / NaruSasu / KyuuIta / inspirasi by anime BTOOOM! / cover by Ito Yuzuki / CHAPTER 4 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Game World**

'**DUUUAAARR!' **suara ledakan terdengar memekikan telinga. Asap mengepul dari arah ledakan tersebut, api menjalar dibeberapa sisi bagian gedung, membakarnya.

Di tempat yang banyak terdapat gedung-gedung tak terpakai ini, beberapa orang berpakaian aneh bersembunyi, saling mengincar satu sama lain, beberapa orang dengan pakaian biasa tergeletak tak berdaya dibeberapa sisi tempat. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin terkena efek ledakan yang terjadi sehingga mereka kehilangan nyawa.

'**DUAARR!' **kembali suara ledakan itu berbunyi.

"Kau membunuh orang biasa lagi," ucapnya seseorang dengan topeng burung dengan baju lengan pendek dan armor yang melindungi tubuhnya serta lengan tangan dan kakinya, (ehem, bayangin aja pakaian anbu) pada salah satu temannya.

Orang yang dimaksud hanya terkekeh pelan, rambut pirang yang menyempul dari balik topeng rubahnya berkibar ditiup angin. Kemudian ia berlari lagi, mengejar orang-orang yang menjadi targetnya. Kebiasaan orang itu memeng tidak bisa diatasi dengan perkataan biasa saja. Sudah menjadi hobynya membunuh orang biasa dengan bom yang ia miliki, karena dia tidak perlu bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Pemuda pirang itu berhenti di tengah gedung kosong, mengerakan tangan kanannya kedepan kemudian mengerakan jarinya, sebuah sinar hijau keluar dari tangan tersebut, sinar itu meluas hingga menangkap sosok yang sedang berlari, "Kau tidak bisa lari," ucapnya. Pemuda pirang itu berlari kembali, setelah dekat dengan target ia kembali melemparkan bom yang ada ditangannya. **'DUUAR!' **suara itu kembali berbunyi.

.

'**YOU WIN!' **sebuahtulisan tercantum di depan layar sebuah komputer, membuat orang yang duduk di depan tempat itu tersenyum simpul, "Aku tidak mungkin kalah…" ucap orang itu, stik game yang ia pegang ia lepaskan. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kursi yang ia duduki, sungguh berjam-jam bermain game membuat tengkuknya lelah. Ia pejamkan matanya pelan.

Level yang ia mainkan semakin meningkat, ia sudah mendapatkan empat bintang dan saat ini memempati sepuluh besar ranking dari seluruh besar pemain dunia, dia adalah satu-satunya orang Jepang yang berhasil memasuki ranking dunia. Mungkin tidak lama lagi dia akan menempati posisi satu, tinggal menunggu waktu, ia akan menjadi penguasa dalam game ini.

.

"Naruto, cepat turun, makan malam sudah siap!" teriakan itu terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu menggerakan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Aku akan turun!" teriaknya, sebelum mematikan semua permainannya.

.

.

***** BTOOOM! *****

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto - lagi sebel sama ini orang :p**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

**(Tapi ada beberapa yang diambil dari anime aslinya, Anime BTOOOM!)**

**.**

**Warning : Gaje, BL, diambil dari anime, typo yang bertebaran, EYD yang kacau, kekacauan dan kekurangan lainnya yang tak terhitung. So pasti death chara :D makanya aku pernah nanya siapa yang ini kalian bunuh *plak* membunuh chara akhir-akhir ini hohy ku :p**

**Sebenarnya mau update hari selasa, tapi malah kebablasan sampai kamis :p**

**Huahahaha, habis baca fanfic tentang geme online, jadi pengen buat tentang game juga _ Ada yang pernah nonton Anime BTOOOM!? Itu anime lama yang keren, ceritanya tentang game online. Baca aja deh, kurang lebih beberapa bagian dari fanfic ini sama dengan anime aslinya - efek malas mikir tapi pengan bikin fanfic :p**

**Ehem, system yang dipakai disini gak kayak system Sword Art Online yang masuk kedalam game dan dapat menyentuh sesamanya, disini sama seperti kita main game, pakai PC, Kayboat dan stik game, pokoknya itu deh *gak pernah main game :D***

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Tunggu, kalian bisa baca kan? :3**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**Real Game**

.

Tahun 2050

**BTOOOM!**

Sebuah game online yang diminati remaja bahkan dewasa sekalipun, game yang terjual lebih dari tiga juta kopi diseluruh dunia ini banyak menarik perhatian, tidak ada senjata yang digunakan dalam game ini, hanya ada bom. Ada delapan jenis bom atau yang disebut BIM tergantung situasi. Delapan bom ini tersebar ditiap pemain, setiap pemain memiliki jenis bom yang berbeda.

Untuk memenangkan game ini pemain harus mengalahkan pemain lainnya atau menaklahkan musuh yang disistem oleh game, ketika pemain berhasil dikalahkan, dalam hal ini game over, pemain dapat mengambil BIM yang dimiliki oleh musuh tersebut.

Untuk melacak dan menemukan keberadaan musuh yang berada diluar penglihatan digunakan sonar. Pemain hanya perlu mengerakan sedikit tangannya kemudian sonar itu akan menjalar mencari keadaan musuh yang bergerak.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, sembilan belas tahun, hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa, kerjaanku hanya bermain geme online ketika kembali kerumah. Tidak ada yang akan melarangku untuk hobiku yang satu ini. Orang tuaku tidak mempermasalahkan diriku, asal aku tidak terjebak dalam dunia hitam seperti minum-minuman atau malah pecandu.

Salah satu game yang sering aku mainkan adalah game BTOOOM! Di game ini aku merasa lebih hidup, disinilah aku merasa hidup ini tidak membosankan. Di geme ini aku lebih kuat dari siapa pun dan aku dihormati disini. Bahkan di geme ini aku menikah, hanya di dalam game tentunya. Tapi aku mencintainya, sungguh aneh memang, aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan lebih aneh lagi, istriku di geme adalah seorang laki-laki.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

.

**Start, Real Game!**

.

Aku membuka mataku pelan, pusing tiba-tiba menyerang kepalaku, membuatku kembali menutup mataku. Pelan-pelan kembali ku buka mataku, sinar matahari kembali menerpa mataku, kembali ku tutup mataku, kemudian kembali membukanya, membiasakan sinar matahari yang masuk diretina mataku. Beberapa kali aku mengejapkan mataku hingga mataku terbiasa.

"Dimana ini?" ucapku ketika aku bisa melihat dengan normal.

Aku bingung dengan keadaan sekitarku, ini bukan jalan yang biasa aku lewati untuk pergi sekolah, tempat ini begitu hijau. Pohon dimana-mana, membuatku mengeryit heran, setahuku tempat aku tinggal adalah kota, jadi hal akan kulihat setiap hari adalah hamparan gedung pencakar langit bukan hamparan pepohonan.

Aku dapat mendengar beberapa kicauan burung bersahutan disekitarku, bukan lagi suara mobil-mobil yang saling berpapasan. Aku membelakan mataku kaget, tempat ini bukan kota yang biasa aku tinggali, ini lebih seperti hutan.

Hutan? Apa yang aku lakukan disini?

Aku membelakan mataku kaget, secara cepat mataku menjelajah kesetiap tempat yang ada disekitarku, hingga aku melihat kearah kakiku. Tunggu dulu, kakiku tidak menginjak tanah. Aku melihat keatas kepalaku, ada sebuah benda yang tergantung disana, "Parasut?" ya, parasut. Benda itu tergantung dipohon, menopang tubuhku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Aku memberontak, naas untuk nasibku, parasut yang menopang tubuhku terlepas sehingga **'BRAK,'** aku terjatuh ke tanah, "Ittai…" jarak pohon dan tanah tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tetap saja, itu terasa sakit. Aku berdiri, menepuk-nepuk belakang tubuhku yang kotor. Kembali mataku berjelajah ke segala arah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana aku berada yang jelas ini berbeda dari keadaan kota.

**Naruto Pov. End**

**.**

******* Yuki Jarger *******

**.**

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri terlihat bingung melihat keadaan sekitarnya, telinganya dapat mendengar kicauan burung dan mata birunya hanya melihat hamparan hijau disekitarnya. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"Hp ku!?" pemuda dengan nama Naruto itu langsung meronggah katung celana dan dapat ia temukan handphone disana, secara cepat ia meronggah benda tersebut dan membuka layarnya. "Tidak ada sinyal," ucapnya kesal saat melihat ke pojok atas layar ponselnya. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengoyangkan ponsel tersebut, berharap mendapatkan sinyal, namun itu sia-sia. Ketika ia mengerakan tangannya, sebuah kilatan cahaya hijau tiba-tiba terlintas.

Naruto lansung melihat ke punggung tangannya, dapat ia lihat sesuatu yang aneh pada punggung tangannya. Sebuah Kristal biru –warna kalung Naruto- terlihat menempel pada tangannya. "Apa ini?" guramnya pelan. Ia mencoba melepaskan kristal itu dari tangannya namun tidak berhasil, Kristal itu seperti menempel pada kulitnya. Meski menempel seperti itu, benda itu sama sekali tidak terasa sakit dan banar-benar tidak terasa, seperti tangan normal pada umumnya.

Matanya kembali menjelajah kesegala arah hingga ia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas tanah. "Tasku!" ucap pemuda Namikaze itu sambil mengambil benda itu dari tanah. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka isi tas itu, ada sebotol minuman mineral di dalamnya dan beberapa pakaian ganti, lalu ada juga tas pinggang, tunggu tas pinggang? Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat kalau dia memiliki benda itu. Sudahlah, lebih baik ia bawa benda itu. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah mencari tahu tentang keberadaanya saat ini.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah, hutan ini dipenuhi dengan serangga dan mungkin juga binatang lainnya. Tidak banyak cahaya yang dapat menembus masuk di hutan ini. Pemuda bermata biru ini terus berjalan, beberapa kali ia berhenti dan meminum air mineralnya.

Sebuah cahaya yang cukup terang menyampul dari depannya. Mungkin saja ia akhirnya bisa keluar dari hutan yang mengerikan ini. Sang Namikaze berlari dengan cepat, ia tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang beberapa kali tersandung. Prioritasnya adalah menuju cahaya dan keluar dari tempat yang mengerikan ini.

"Akhirnya…"

Pemuda Namikaze begitu senang saat menapakkan kakinya keluar dari hutan disambut cahaya yang terik. Namun kesenanganya luntur seketika. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas, kakinya terjatuh ke hamparan pasir, bersujud. "Kenapa?" guramnya. Sejauh yang ia lihat hanya ada hamparan pasir dan air laut. Tidak ada jalan keluar dari pulau ini. 'Okaa-san, Otou-san, Onii-chan, dimana kalian?' ia benar benar putus asa saat ini. 'Siapa pun tolong aku!'

Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

***** **Yuki Jaeger ******

**.**

**Flashback on**

Pemuda itu keluar dari mini market, ia baru membeli minuman mineral. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah latihan basket yang ia lakukan tadi. Minuman yang diberikan managernya terasa kurang, entah karena apa, mungkin karena cuaca yang terik hari ini.

Ia rengangkan ototnya, ia masih memiliki tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan malam ini ia akan menginap ditempat temannya, Shikamaru. Tidak ada salahnya kan menyontek pekerjaan teman, malas-malas begitu pemuda nanas itu jenius ;p . huff, mengerjakan tugas berarti ia tidak akan bisa bermain BTOOOM! dan itu artinya dia tidak akan bertemu Sasuke, istri atau lebih tepatnya suami game onlinenya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, suaminya itu sama sekali belum menghubunginya sejak dua hari yang lalu, apa ia marah karena ia pernah membentak pemuda itu.

"Kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" tiba-tiba beberapa orang menghampirinya.

Naruto menatap bingung pada orang-orang berjas yang berdiri di depannya. "Siapa?" apa bodyguard yang dikirimkan Ayahnya? Tunggu, memangnya dia perlu diawasi hanya untuk menginap ditempat temannya? Bukannya dia sudah sering menginap ditempat temannya. Atau ini ulah kakaknya yang ingin mengerjainya?

Semuanya menjadi hitam…

**Flashback off**

**.**

"Setelah itu apa?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun."Kalau ini kelakuanmu, kau keterlaluan, Kyuubi…" Kakaknya memang sering mengerjainya, tapi ini sudah melewati batas, bahkan ia ragu ini adalah kelakuan kakaknya.

Naruto saat ini duduk dibawah pohon kelapa yang menjulang tinggi. Mungkin dari sini ia bisa melihat kapal yang berlayar dan mungkin ia dapat menumpang kembali ke kotanya, minimal ia bisa kembali ke Jepang.

**.**

******* Yuki Jaeger ******

**.**

Cahaya matahari mulai berubah kejinggaan, sebentar lagi malam menjemput. Sampai saat ini tidak ada satu pun kapal yang lewat, bahkan Naruto mulai ragu akan adanya penghuni di pulau ini. Jadi dia benar-benar dibuang dipulau ini sendirian?

Minuman yang pemuda itu bawa sudah habis, ia melirik tas yang ada di sampingnya, dapat ia lihat tas miliknya dan tas pinggang yang entah milik siapa tergeletak di sampingnya. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas pelan, diraihnya tas pinggang tersebut, meneliti tas waran hitam itu, kemudian membukanya.

Ada sepuluh kotak kecil berbaris didalamnya, masing-masing dari kotak itu seperti besi. Ukurannya mungkin lima kali lima tiap sisinya. "Apa ini?" ucap pemuda Namikaze itu bingung. Ia ambil salah satu dari kotak besi itu dan menating kontak tersebut. Ia teliti tiap sisi dari kotak kecil tersebut. Tanpa sengaja dia menekan sesuatu hingga disalah satu layarnya tertulis angka 10, "Ups, aku menekan sesuatu," guramnya.

9…

8…

7… angka itu bergantian muncul.

6… Naruto terus memperhatikan angka tersebut.

5…. "Perasaanku tidak enak," guramnya pelan.

4…

3… Pemuda Namikaze itu membelakan matanya kaget.

2… secara tergesa-gesa pemuda Namikaze itu melempar benda kotak tersebut, sejauh yang bisa ia lakukan.

1…** "DUAARR!" **Suara ledakan mengagetkan pemuda itu, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menghalangi cahaya efek ledakan itu. Sungguh beruntung ledakan itu tidak mencapainya. "Apa-apaan ini?" ucapnya takut. Jika saja ia tidak melemparkan benda itu, sudah pasti dia akan hancur berkeping-keping. Sudah pasti juga ia akan mati ditempat.

Mata biru yang awalnya melihat bekas ledakan itu langsung melihat ke arah tas yang ada disampingnya. Apakah isi tas ini semua bom? Isi benda tersebut sama, sudah pasti semua isi di dalam tas itu bom.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan itu!" ucapnya, kemudian pemuda pirang itu mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. Ia ingin pergi meninggalkan benda itu sejauh-jauhnya. Hidupnya sangat tenang selama ini, kenapa ia harus terusik dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Pasti ada jalan keluar, tidak mungkin ia tidak dapat lolos dari tempat ini, pasti ada. Ia mulai menjauh dari tempat itu.

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat seseorang dari kejauhan, seorang laki-laki berprawakan tinggi kekar dengan baju rompi kulit dan rambut putih kebiruan dipotong pendek. Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Rasa lega langsung menjalar dihati sang Namikaze, rupanya ia tidak benar-benar sendirian disini, ada orang lain yang mungkin mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya.

"OYYY!" teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya, melambai-lambai memanggil orang tersebut, setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega saat ini. Ia tidak menjadi penghuni tunggal pulau ini.

Rasa lega yang tadinya muncul tiba-tiba menghilang saat melihat pemuda itu melemparkan sesuatu kearahnya. 'Bom kah?' Naruto membelakkan matanya kaget. Benda yang dilempar orang tersebut sudah mendekatinya. **'DUAAAARRR!'** suara ledakan terdengar. Pemuda pirang itu langsung terlempar kebalakang. Ia masih beruntung bom itu tidak mengenai tubuhnya langsung. Tapi berada dua meter didepannya.

Orang asing itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, sepertinya orang itu benar-benar berniat membunuh sang Namikaze. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa nyawa pemuda itu diincar? Ia bahkan tidak mengenal orang tersebut.

"Ini seperti…" sang Namikaze membelakan matanya tersadar, cepat-cepat melihat tas pinggang yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah di sampingnya, "game."

.

Naruto lari ke hutan, ia bawa tas tangan dan tas pinggang tersebut. 'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, aku harus bermain game BTOOOM sungguhan sekarang?' pikirnya. Sosok itu sudah dekat dan ketika berada didaerah jangkauannya pemuda rambut putih kebiruan itu kembali melemparkan bomnya.

Pemuda Namikaze itu kembali terlempar, namun segera ia bangkit kembali. 'Jangan bercanda, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini,' pikirnya. Memainkan game di dunia nyata itu tidak masuk akal. Jadi dia harus membunuh orang dikehidupan nyata? Siapa yang akan melakukan hal gila macam itu.

.

"Dia benar-benar mencoba membunuhku," sang Namikaze terus berlari. Tidak ia pedulikan saat ini dia terlihat seperti seorang pengecut. Dia tidak mungkin membunuh orang, game dan kenyataan berbeda. Dia memang suka membunuh orang, bahkan orang biasa sekalipun, tapi itu hanya sebuah permainan. Orang-orang itu hanya buatan system game. Bukan orang asli. bukan manusia yang saat ini ia hadapi.

"Berhenti berlari pengecut!" Teriak orang itu, ia benar-benar benci melihat pengecut yang hanya bisa melarikan diri saja.

Naruto berdiri hingga ketempat yang penuh dengan bebatuan ditepi pantai, "Hal yang penting dari BTOOOM! adalah sembunyi dari musuh," ucapnya. Ia berada dibalik bebatuan. Tidak mungkin orang tersebut dapat menemukannyakan?

'**DUAR!' **Suara ledakkan kembali terdengar dan itu tidak jauh dari tempat Natruto sekarang.

'Dia disini,' pikir pemuda pirang itu, 'Bagimana dia tahu posisiku? Apa aku benar-benar harus melawannya?' Ucap Naruro mulai frustasi. Ia pegang tas pinggang yang terpasang dipinggangnya. Jika salah satu mengenai orang tersubut, maka ia akan menjadi pembunuh. Apa yang harus ia lakuakan? apa benar ia harus menjadi pembunuh hanya untuk keselamatannya?

'**DUAR!' **Ledakan kembali terjadi, kali ini semakin dekat dengan posisi sang Namikaze.

"Aku akan mencobanya," ucap Naruto. Sang Namikaze melemparkan bom tersebut, namun bom itu malah terjatuh ke air dan bom itu tidak meledak. Dia benar-benar tidak dapat membidik kemana jatuhnya bom itu seharusnya. "Kenapa tidak meledak?"

Naruto mulai mengingat kejadian tadi sore, tentang deretan angka yang muncul sebelum bomnya meledak. Kembali ia mengambil bom yang ada dipinggangnya. "Tombolnya!"

Setelah ia menekan tombol tersebut, deretan angka bermunculan, dari sepuluh menjadi Sembilan begitu juga seterusnya. Kembali sang Namikaze melemparkan bom tersebut.

Bom itu kembali terjatuh ke laut, "Gagal lagi?" guramnya. Benda yang ia lemparkan tidak meladak, namun beberapa saat kemudian benda itu meladak di dalam air. 'Kenapa baru meladak?'

Melihat mangsanya begitu tidak becus, orang yang sejak tadi diam kembali mulai berlari mendekati sang pirang.

.

Dengan keberaniannya, Naruto mendekati orang tersebut, ditangannya sudah ada bom yang siap untuk dilempar. Ia berusaha mengancam orang itu agar mau bicara, "Jawab aku! Kenapa kau menyerangku? Dimana kita? Bom ini? krsital ini? Apa kau pernah bermain game online BTOOOM!?" tanyanya, apa benar semua yang ada disini berhubungan dengan game itu.

Orang yang Naruto ajak bicara itu malah tertawa mengejek. "Kau bodoh atau apa?" remehkan orang itu, "kau tidak mengingat apapun? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengunakan bom itu, memangnya kau berpikir saat ini kau memojokanku?" tanyannya lagi, senyum mengejek masih terlihat diwajah pemuda yang lebih tua dari Naruto itu. "Kau tahu Gaki! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sebelum kau mati!" kembali bom milik orang itu dilemparkan.

Bom itu berbentuk bulat ada titik hijau berkedip-kedip. Bom itu melewati Naruto, rupanya pemuda itu masih sempat menghindar meski bom itu meledak sangat dekat dengannya. Bom milik orang itu adalah bom dengan tipe akan meledak jika terkena benda lain, berbada dengan bom yang Naruto miliki. Kalau dalam BTOOOM! Bom yang Naruto miliki adalah tipe bom waktu. Bom itu akan meledak jika angka yang tertera pada bom itu mencapai angka nol.

.

Naruto kembali berlari, ia berlari jauh ke tebing, membuat orang tersebut mengejarnya. Ketika ia mencapai teping, pemuda pirang itu langsung menyeburkan tubuhnya ke lautan.

"Percuma saja Bodoh!" ucapnya meremehkan, pemuda surai putih kebiruan itu tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya berada dibawah kakinya. Sebuah bom waktu terpasang disela-sela tanah.

3…

2…

1…

'**DUAARR!'** Bom yang tertanam ditahan itu meladak, menghancurkan sosok orang yang berdiri diatasnya, anggota tubuh terpotong seperti kepala, tangan dan kaki jatuh kedalam air. Berjalan mengikuti arus, darah berceceran mengubah sebagian warna laut.

Naruto membelakan matanya kaget saat melihat potongan tubuh itu. Cepat-cepat ia berenang ke atas. Saat ditepi pantai ia memuntahkan isi perutnya, ia jijik dengan apa yang ia lihat. Air mata jatuh disisi matanya, " Aku tidak punya pilihan. Dia akan membunuhku, yang ku lakukan hanya perlindungan diri. Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," tangisnya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya.

Dia memang sudah biasa membunuh orang, tapi itu hanya dalam geme, orang yang ia bunuh dalam game tidak benar-benar mati, mereka hanya sebuah program. Tapi saat ini dia baru saja membunuh orang, dikehidupan nyatanya, ia adalah pembunuh meski ia berusaha menganggap itu hanya pembelan diri. Ia berada di dunia nyata saat ini, namun geme yang biasa ia mainkan menjadi nyata dikehidupannya.

Setelah ia merasa sedikit tenang, tanpa sengaja ia melihat dua tas pinggang ditepian pantai, kemungkinan itu milik orang yang baru ia bunuh, terlihat dari darah yang ada di tas itu. "Jadi aku harus mengambilnya untuk selamat?" guramnya, "Ini game kan? Tapi, kenapa aku harus memainkannya didunia nyata?"

**.**

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**.**

Pemuda pirang itu mulai membuka matanya, semua yang terjadi terasa seperti mimpi. Tapi mimpi itu terlalu nyata hanya untuk dijadikan sekedar mimpi. "Aku lapar…" guram pemuda dengan iris biru langit itu. Ia berusaha beranjak dari tempat ia tidur sebelumnya, tubuhnya masih terasa lelah akibat pertarungan dadakan yang pemuda itu lakukan.

Setelah pertarungan yang sebelumnya terjadi, ia mencari tempat istirahat yang aman, tempat yang jauh dari pantai terbuka. Pemuda pirang itu tidak mau ambil resiko ada yang menyerangnya saat ia tertidur. Tempat yang menjadi tempat aman saat ini adalah semak-semak diantara bebetuan yang terjal. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu ada air terjun. Lebih tepatnya pulau ini adalah gunung yang dikelilingi lautan.

Mungkin disekitar ini ada yang bisa ia makan, ia berjalan menuju air terjun, setidaknya ia ingin mencuci muka untuk menghilangkan kantuknya kemudia mencari buah yang mungkin tumbuh di sini. Ini hutan kan? Tidak menutup kemungkinan ada buah-buahan.

Sang Namikaze berjalan menuju sumber air terjun, ia mencuci mukanya dan mengisi air mineral yang sudah kosong dengan air tersebut.

.

Terdengar suara cipratan air tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, pemuda pirang itu kembali was-was, mungkin saja ada musuh disekitar sini lagi. Matanya menjelajah keseluruh tempat, mencari sumber suara, namun saat ia menemukan sumber tersebut, ia tertegun.

Seorang laki-laki tampan cenderung cantik ada di tengah sungai kecil tersebut, duduk disalah satu batu besar yang ada di sana. Laki-laki itu memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek yang seluruh kancingnya terbuka dan juga basah. Ia memakai celana kain panjang biru tua bergaris kotak yang mungkin itu adalah celana sekolah dari salah satu SMA di Tokyo.

Baju yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya menampakan kulit putih bersih tanpa cela, dua titik pink tampak terlihat dari balik kemejanya yang basah. Titik-titik air turun menelusuri bagian tubuh pemuda itu, membuat Naruto beberapa kali meneguk liurnya sendiri. Pemandangan tersebut terlalu menggoda.

Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu mengambil sesuatu dari koper yang ia bawa, sebuah botol mineral. Secara perlahan moncong botol itu berada dibibir tipis pemuda onyx mengoda itu, meminum air itu hingga membuat jakunnya bergerak keatas dan kebawah. Beberapa tetes air mineral itu keluar dari sela bibirnya, menuju leher, berjalan mengoda menjalar ke dada kemudian menghilang.

Kembali Naruto meneguk air liurnya, 'Bagaimana rasanya melumat bibir itu? Bagiaman rasanya mencium leher jenjang itu? Bagaimana rasanya mengisap dada itu? Bagaiaman wajah pemuda itu saat ia mendesah?' banyak pertanyaan yang Naruto tanyakan dibenaknya.

Pemandangan di depan begitu mengiurkan, menggoda dan begitu sensual bagi pria gay sepertinya. Naruto sadar ia gay saat mulai menjalani kasih dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah bermasalah dengan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang, orang tuanya pun mungkin tidak akan menjadikan itu sebagai masalah.

Sepasang mata onyx yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata itu terbuka, membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin tertegus, iris malam itu begitu dalam seakan jika menatapnya kau akan termasuk kesebuah dimensi yang melumpuhkan semua syarafmu. Banar-benar dalam dimana kau akan terkurung selamanya dalam pesonanya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto berjalan mendekat, membuat pemuda onyx yang sejak tadi tidak sadar akan keberadaanya membelakan mata kaget. Dua mata langit itu memandang satu sama lain dalam diam.

Sang onyx berjalan mundur, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar, air mata keluar dari dua iris malam itu. Ia ingin berteriak namun suaranya sama sekali tidak mau keluar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

**.**

**Continue or Delete?**

**.**

**BTOOOM! Mungkin itu artinya suara ledakan :p tapi aku pakai DUAR aja ya… :D**

**Dan yang ngejar Naruto tadi itu si Mizuki, ada kan guru Naruto yang dulu menjebak Naruto supaya mengambil gulungan rahasia itu. Tapi dia main disini dalam versi kekernya :p kwkwkwkwkwkwkw**

**Ini sama sama anime nya, cuman diubah dikit - malas mikir -_-**

**Maaf, maaf, fanfic yang sebelumnya buat aku kehilangan ide lagi *plak* so, mohon R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dunia game**

Seorang pemuda dengan topeng kucing itu duduk disalah satu anak tangga, memperhatikan para pemain yang sedang bertarung dalam sebuah turnamen disebuah layar besar *bayangi layar yang ada di SAO-GGO-*. Sejujurnya ia memang lebih suka duduk memperhatikan daripada terlibat langsung dalam sebuah turnamen.

Ia berada disini hanya untuk melarikan diri dari dunia nyatanya. Keadaan yang terlalu monoton membuatnya bosan akan kehidupan sehari-harinya. Keprotektifan orang tua dan kakaknya juga membuat ia merasa tergangu. Mereka pikir ia masih anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri apa.

**NARUTO WIN! **Itulah yang tertulis dilayar besar yang ada didalam dunia virtual itu, para penonton yang melihatnya bersorak-sorai menyambut pemenang dari salah satu turnamen besar yang diadakan dalam game BTOOOM! ini.

"Dia menang lagi?" guramnya pelan. Ia perhatikan pemuda yang secara perlahan muncul di tengah keramaian. Pujian-pujian dilontarkan pada pemuda dengan topeng rubah itu. Meski tidak menampakan ekspresinya secara langsung, pemuda rambut reven itu tahu sang pirang bangga akan pencapaiannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan memasuki lima besar pemain dunia, mengingat kemenangannya diberbagai turnamen yang ia dengar. Apa dia bisa seperti itu juga?

.

"Menunggu seseorang?" suara itu terlintas dipendengarannya, pemuda raven itu kaget, ia melamun sehingga ia tidak sadar akan keberadaan orang disekitarnya. Seorang pemuda dengan topeng rubah mengajaknya bicara saat ini. Tunggu! Rubah? Pemuda raven itu memperhatikan penampilan orang tersebut. Dia, Naruto, pemenang dari ternamen ini dan sekarang ia mengajak sang kucing berbicara.

"Tidak," ucapan itu spontan keluar dari mulutnya. Memang tidak ada yang ia tunggu saat ini. Ia masih sangat pemula dalam geme ini, dia bahkan tidak memiliki teman.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu mau menghabiskan waktu denganku?" tanyanya ceria, "Ayo kita bertanding."

"Tapi…" Tanpa memikirkan jawaban sang kucing, tangan itu lansung menarik menjauh dari tangga dan menuju kesebuah pintu kemana saja yang berfungsi sebagai fortal menuju tempat lain.

.

***** BTOOOM! *****

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

**(Tapi ada beberapa yang diambil dari anime aslinya, Anime BTOOOM!)**

**.**

**Pair : NaruSasu dan yang lainnya :D**

**Keterangan :**

**Namikaze Naruto : 19 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Kurama : 24 tahun**

**Shion, Hyuga Neji : 20 tahun**

**Warning : Alurnya loncat-loncat Gaje, BL, diambil dari anime, typo yang bertebaran, EYD yang kacau, kekacauan dan kekurangan lainnya yang tak terhitung. So pasti death chara :D makanya aku pernah nanya siapa yang ini kalian bunuh *plak* membunuh chara akhir-akhir ini hohy ku :p**

**Balas Review :**

**A-Drei : **Boleh apaan? O_O

**Fro Nekota** : Akan ku usahakan Kyuubi dan Itachi muncul di chapter-chapter berikutnya, tapi lagi mikir gimana baiknya. Kayaknya bakal punya masa lalu tersendiri, soal suram tidaknya silahkan nilai sendiri :3

**DINDA red-devil24** : Hahaha, abis kehabisan ide buat ffn yang itu :D

**Tomoyo to Kudo , Naminamifrid , Giest , ** **Sunnyduck **: Maaf atas typo nya *maklum gak dipriksa dulu* keterangannya itu ketinggalan *plak*

**Ivy Bluebell** : Maaf, maaf, :D sismpan dulu jiwa fujoshi mu untuk yang selanjutnya

**CrowCake **: itu emang Sasuke, dia ku buat jadi Himiko nya :D

**pingki954** : cobalah nonton animenya, keren loh

**NaluCacu CukaCuka** : akan ku usahakan cepet, tapi itu sepertnya mustahil *lirik tugas*

**EthanXel** : itu karena … *bisik-bisik* begitu :p

**Who I am** : maafkan aku, tempat Gaara udah ada yang isi dan tempat Oda juga ada yang udah ngisi

**Aicinta dan Xilu**: situasi mereka saat ini gak masuk dalam game, tapi game yang disimulasi kedunia nyata. Intinya mereka sih belum pernah bertemu jadi mereka bakal gak kenal satu sama lain. :D

**Ndah D. Amay** : Naruto disini udah kuliah dan Sasuke masih SMA

**alta0sepphire , Tanpa Nama** , **Guest , ** : ini udah lanjut, maaf gak bisa buru-buru

**MINNA, TERIMA KASIH ATAS R&R NYA, LOVE YOU ALL** *ditendang*

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**Sasuke Pov.**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun. Menurutku, aku hanya murid sekolah biasa, tanpa hal yang istimewa selain aku adalah salah satu keturunan Uchiha. Salah satu keturunan di Jepang yang terkenal salain keturunan Namikaze.

Aku mempunyai banyak fans, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, itulah yang dikatakan Kakakku. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, meski hidupku tidak akan tenang dengan banyaknya teriakan berisik dari sekitarku. Sebanarnya apa yang mereka lihat dariku? Aku sama seperti mereka, hanya siswa biasa. Hanya laki-laki dengan surai reven dan mata onyx, sama seperti kebanyakan orang.

Aku pergi dan pulang sekolah secara monoton, sisa waktu luangku, biasa ku habiskan di rumah, mungkin dengan bermain game, aku mendapatkan seperangkat game dari Kakakku. Setidaknya aku tidak akan terlalu bosan dengan kehidupanku ini. Di dalam Game itu aku bahkan sudah menikah.

Aku hanya anak sekolah biasa, sampai hal itu terjadi…

**Sasuke pov. End**

.

**Real Game**

Pemuda onyx itu bingung menatap hamparan laut dihadapannya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada laut tanpa pulau yang terlihat, sejauh kaki menginjak hanya ada pasir putih yang terasa. "Kenapa aku harus berada di sini?" guram pemuda itu sambil melihat punggung tangannya sendu, memandang sebuah batu Kristal yang terpasang di sana.

Kembali matanya ia edarkan kesekeliling tempat yang ada disitu sampai mata cantik itu menangkap sebuah tas pinggang berwarna hitam. Secara perlahan ia hampiri benda tersebut dan membuka isinya, "Apa ini semua bom?" guramnya lagi, "Apa aku harus membunuh orang dengan ini?"

.

Sasuke berjalan sambil membawa tas pinggang itu ditangannya. Dia bingung harus pergi kemana, tidak ada apapun di sini selain laut dan hutan, tidak ada siapapun yang dapat dimintai bantuan di sini. Apa ia benar-benar sendirian di sini? Tidak, ia tidak sendirian di sini, pasti ada orang lain. Game nyata ini tidak bisa dimainkan sendirian, pasti ada yang harus memburu dan diburu.

Pemuda onyx itu melirik kearah hutan, "Apa aku harus masuk ke dalam?" ia berpikir sebentar. Tak lama kemudian ia mengeleng pelan, itu bukan pilihan yang bagus untuknya. Lagi pula ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam, mungkin saja sesuatu yang buruk.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum ia mendudukan tubuhnya di bawah pohon yang ada di sana. "Apa aku bisa pulang?" guramnya.

Tak berapa lama ia tertidur, ia lelah. Tubuhnya memeng bukan seperti kebanyakan orang, ia terbiasa hanya diam di rumah, orang tua dan kakaknya terbiasa memanjakannya karena keadaan fisiknya yang lemah, selain itu, ia juga memiliki asma yang akan mudah kambuh jika ia tertekan atau lelah.

**.**

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**Flashback, Dunia Nyata**

"Sasuke, buka matamu, sayang!" ucapan itu terdengar lembut ditelinga sang raven. Belaian lembut menyentuh rambutnya pelan, sentuhan lembut yang membuat pemuda dengan surai raven itu menampakan iris onyxnya.

"Okaa-san," guraman serak khas orang baru bangun tidur terdengar dari mulut sang raven. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya, duduk di tepi kasur sambil menguap lebar. "Cepat mandi, nanti kau terlambat," suara lembut itu kembali terdengar. Sasuke kembali menguap pelan ketika wanita yang melahirkannya itu berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga. Di meja makan dapat ia lihat Ayahnya yang duduk sambil membaca koran, lalu Kakaknya yang sedang memainkan tabletnya, entah apa yang ia lakukan, mungkin menghubungi tunangannya lewat dunia maya. Lalu Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

Memang sedikit aneh, mereka adalah keluarga yang bisa dibilang kaya, namun hanya ada satu orang supir, satu orang pelayan dan satu orang yang mengurus kebun. Ibunya lebih suka memasak dan mengurus rumah sendiri meski masih dibantu oleh pelayannya. Diantara keluraganya hanya Ayahnya yang mengunakan sopir, sedengkan Kakaknya lebih suka naik mobil sendiri.

"Ohayou," ucap Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Kakaknya. Balasan dari yang lain pun langsung terdengar.

"Sasuke," panggil sang Kakak membuat si bungsu menoleh, sebuah sentilan pelan diterima pemuda itu di kening. Sasuke tidak terima ingin protes namun ucapan sang Kakak menghentikan niatnya. "Kau terlalu lama bermain game Sasuke."

Benar juga, ia terlalu lama bermain tadi malam, biasanya ia bermain hanya sebentar dan ketika sudah jam tidurnya ia akan berhenti. Dan tadi malam ia bermain melebihi jam tidurnya, itu semua karena Naruto, suaminya –entah kenapa dia menikah dengan orang yang jelas-jelas bergender sama dengannya- yang mengajaknya bermain menjadi patner hingga larut malam. Hanya bermain sebentar saja peringkatnya sudah naik jadi 20.000 besar. Orang yang masuk 10 besar memeng habat.

Ia tidak ingat tadi malam kapan ia naik keatas kasur. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan ia tertidur saat main game. Sasuke melirik Itachi sebentar, Apa Kakaknya yang mengangkatnya kekasur?

"Ada apa?" Itachi yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke samping.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya acuh.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu! sebentar lagi Aniki akan mengentarmu ke Sekolah."

"Hn."

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

Sekolah berakhir seperti biasa, hal-hal monoton selalu terjadi. Uchiha bungsu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, menunggu datangnya sang Kakak yang selalu setia menjemputnya. Pemandangan seperti biasa pun ditemukan saat ini, dimana gadis-gadis selalu melihat padanya dengan wajah bersemu dan tak lama kemudian mereka akan berteriak tidak jelas, lalu laki-laki yang melihatnya dengan pandangan seperti ingin menerkam saja. Entahlah apa maksud pandangan itu, mungkin mereka membenci Sasuke, atau mereka… Sasuke mengeleng kepalanya cepat. "Orang straight pun akan menyimpang jika bertemu denganmu." Sasuke bergidik sendiri mengingat kata-kata Kakaknya. Lagi pula mengapa juga ia harus ingat kata-kata tersebut.

"Sasuke, maaf membuatmu menunggu," seseorang yang lebih tingginya darinya menghampiri Uchiha bungsu, orang itu adalah Uchiha sulung. Rupanya Kakaknya sudah datang, mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai ia tidak sadar akan keberadaan Kakaknya.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan kearah mobil tanpa menghiraukan Kakaknya, ia lelah. Entah kenapa kepalanya pusing dari tadi siang. Apa ini efek dari ia yang tidur menjelang subuh tadi malam?

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat," tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Hn," Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyamankan posisinya. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya menjadi lebih tidak stabil dan keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh keningnya. lembut "Kau demam, apa perlu ke Rumah sakit?" Tanya Itachi semakin khawatir karena tubuh Sasuke panas dan mungkin asmanya akan kambuh sebentar lagi.

"Tidak mau, aku istirahat di rumah saja," ucap bungsu Uchiha itu pelan, mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan cat biru muda itu, Sasuke berbaring lemah dikasurnya. Selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher, sebuah sapu tangan diletakan dikeningnya. Matanya tertutup, nafasnya berat dan mukanya bersemu merah.

Itachi duduk dipinggir kasur Sasuke, memandang wajah sakit tersebut dalam diam. Pemuda yang lebih tua tujuh tahun dari Sasuke itu menghela nafas pelan, Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan Dokter diluar kamar. Mereka memang tidak membewa Sasuke ke Rumah sakit, karena keinginan Sasuke sendiri, lagi pula mungkin pemuda itu bosan masuk rumah sakit terus. Jadi mereka terpaksa memanggil Dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha untuk datang kesini.

Dokter pribadi yang kadang membuat Itachi rishi, orang itu selalu memandangnya maupun memandang Sasuke seperti sebuah makanan yang siap disantap kapan saja. Kadang Itachi berpikir kenapa tidak menggantinya dengan Dokter yang lain saja, yang lebih normal mungkin, bukan dokter dengan wajah ular.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi ketika menyadari Ibunya masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

"Hanya demam biasa, tidak ada yang parah," ucap Mikoto lembut. Uchiha sulung itu membalas senyum itu juga, ada rasa lega dihatinya mendengar sang adik baik-baik saja. "Oh, ya, Itachi. Bukannya kau bilang kau ada janji dengan Shion-chan?" Tanya Mikota pada sang sulung.

"Aku akan membatalkannya," ucap Itachi tenang.

"Tapi Itachi…"

"Kaa-san, aku keluar dulu, aku ingin menelponnya," ucap Uchiha sulung itu pada Ibunya, sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

Itachi berjalan keluar kamar tersebut, ia mencari kontak tunangannya. Ia dan Shion sudah bertunangan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya pertunangan itu pun karena keinginan orang tuanya, Itachi hanya mengikuti keinginan tersebut. Lagi pula ia menyayangi gadis cantik tersebut, Shion sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Meski rasa sayangnya lebih besar pada Sasuke, sampai-sampai teman atau musuhnya memanggilnya Brocon, Incest dan Keriput, meski julukan yang terakhir tidak ada hubungannnya dengan Sasuke. Sungguh, apa salahnya memiliki keri-tanda lahir?

/"Itachi-kuuuuun, aku bingung apa yang harus ku pakai? Menurutmu aku harus pakai baju yang seperti apa?"/ dari seberang sana terdengar suara pekikan seorang gadis.

"Shion!" panggil Itachi supaya gadis itu mau berhenti berbicara.

/"Ya?"/

"Tentang janji kita, maaf aku tidak bisa datang, Sasuke jatuh sakit dan akau tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Ucap Itachi lagi.

/"Kenapa yang kau pikirkan selalu Sasuke!?"/ dari seberang sana suara yang terdengar sedikit lebih keras, mungkin berupa bentakan.

"Shion, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Itachi bingung, tidak biasanya gadis cantik itu membentaknya hanya karena masalah kecil seperti membatalkan kencan ini. Huh, masalah kecil?

/"Maaf, aku hanya sedang sedikit emosi. Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja? Aku akan menjenguknya nanti sore."/

"Aku senang kau mengerti. Sasuke dirawat dirumah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke menunggu di depan gerbang namun sang Kakak tidak kunjung juga datang. Ia lirik jam tangannya, sudah lewat tiga puluh menit, kemana sebenarnya sang Kakak? Bukannya dia harus memberi tahu jika tidak bisa menjemputnya?

'Drrtt! Drrtt!' ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar, ia ambil ponsel dengan warna biru hitam itu dari kantung celananya, 'Aniki' tertulis pada layar ponsel itu. Panjang umur.

/"Halo, Sasuke,"/ ucap seseorang dari seberang sana yang Sasuke hafal betul suaranya. Uchiha bungsu hanya bergumam untuk jawaban, sedikit malas mendengarkan ucapan Kakaknya. /"Aku akan sangat terlambat menjemputmu, kau pergilah ketempat Shion,"/ ucap Kakaknya lagi. Rumah tunangan sang Kakak memang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, berjalan lima menit pun akan sampai.

Kalau Kakaknya tidak bisa kenapa bukan supir Ayahnya atau Ayahnya sendiri yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi, tunggu dulu bukannya Ayahnya sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar kota. Shit, Sasuke melupakan hal itu.

"Aku bisa naik bis," ucap pemuda onyx itu. Hey, dia sudah tujuh belas tahun, tidak ada salahnya kan ia belajar pulang sendiri ke rumahnya. Lagi pula dia sudah menguasai rute pulang, dia tidak akan tersesat.

/"Tidak boleh, bagaimana jika kau kenapa-napa? Di bis itu banyak orang jahat!"/ mulailah sifat protektif Kakaknya kambuh. Dia hanya akan naik bis dan poila dia akan sampai rumah segera. Memang jarak halte bis perlu memakan waktu lima belas menit dari sekolahnya, tapi hey itu cukup dekat bukan?

"Tapi…"

/"Sasuke, Aniki tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa. Aniki hanya ingin melindungimu, jadi turuti kata-kata Aniki… Aniki akan menjemputmu sebelum makan malam./ 'tut… tut…' sambungan telpon diputus seenaknya oleh sang Kakak.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu pagar Shion, dia bisa saja kabur dari perintah Kakaknya, tapi karena pada dasarnya dia penurut, maka ia menuruti perintah Kakaknya dengan sangat amat berat hati.

"Tidak dikunci," guram pemuda itu bingung, biasanya pintu itu dikunci. Perlahan ia dorong pintu pagar itu dan masuk kedalam halaman yang lumaian besar, mungkin setara dengan halaman rumahnya. 'Kenapa tempat ini begitu sepi?' pikir Sasuke. Keadaan rumah di depannya pun seperti tanpa ada peghuninya. Kemana penjaga yang biasanya membukakan pintu pagar? Kemana tukang kebun yang biasanya membereskan halaman? Ini bukan waktunya liburankan?

"Shion-nee," pemuda onyx itu menekan bel dihadapannya. Tidak ada jawaban, kembali ia menekan bel namun tidak ada seorangpun yang membuka pintu itu. Apa tidak ada orang ditempat itu? Bukannya seharusnya ada. "Huf," Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Benar-benar tidak ada orang di dalam? Lalu kenapa Kakaknya menyuruhnya menunggu ditempat ini. Akan lebih mudah jika ia pulang dengan bis kan? Tapi keprotektifan kakaknya tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu terjadi.

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke memegang kenop pintu, "Lagi-lagi tidak dikunci," guram Sasuke, berarti benar-benar ada orang di dalam kan? Secara perlahan pemuda onyx itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. "Shion-nee," panggilnya lagi. Bener-bener tidak ada sahutan. Apa dia sedang pergi? Atau tidur?

Puda onyx itu berjalan pelan menjelajah tempat itu, mungkin penghuni tempat ini berada ditempat yang tidak dapat menjangkau suaranya. Mungkin di dapur, Sasuke tahu kalau dapur jaraknya sangat jauh dari pintu depan. Hey, ini bukan pertama kali ia pergi ketempat Shion. Ia berjalan ketempat yang ia tuju, namun belum sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju, telingannya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dan asing.

"Shakitth akh, pelenh-pelhanh… Aaah.."

Seperti suara rintihan kesakitan dan apa? Mungkin bercampur nikmar? Entahlah, ini pertama kali Sasuke mendengar suara seperti itu. Lebih tertarik dengan suara asing itu, Sasuke menelusurinya penasaran, berjalan dari satu pintu ke pintu lain, sampai pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang suaranya terdengar lebih keras, mungkin asal suaranya.

"Lebihh, chepathh…"

Sasuke membuka pintu itu, namun pemandangan yang ia lihat diluar dugaan yang ia lihat. Tunangan yang selama ini dicintai oleh Kakaknya kini sedang berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Tertangkap basah sedang melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan. Apa ini bukan mimpi?

"Sasuhkeh," wanita yang lebih tua darinnya itu kaget saat menyadari ada orang lain yang melihat perselingkuhannya, terlebih lagi itu adalah Sasuke, adik dari tunangannya sendiri. "Jangan beritahuh Itachhih!" Shion berusaha memohon meski ia sekarang terlihat seperti wanita murahan.

.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia harus menghubungi Kakaknya sekarang, Sasuke berjalan mundur, ia ambil ponsel yang ada disaku celananya. Tangannya bergetar mencoba menemukan kontak Kakaknya, namun hal itu gagal, seorang laki-laki tanpa busana berdiri dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang kau coba hubungi?" tanya pemuda tegap yang lebih tinggi dari sang Uchiha. Pemuda putih dengan iris lavender itu menatap Sasuke sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan ramping yang sedang memegang ponsel itu "Sa-su-ke?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek yang kentara.

"Lepas!" bentak pemuda onyx itu sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke takut, tentu saja, namun rasa marah dan kesal lebih dominan, rasa itu bercampur jadi satu. Dia marah menemukan tunagan yang dicintai Kakaknya sedang brercumbu dengan pria lain, ia kesal saat pemuda yang tidak ia kenal itu menyebut namanya.

Pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan itu tersenyum tipis, namun perlahan senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai. "Kau cantik," ucap pemuda itu membelai pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas. Belaian itu langsung ditepis kasar oleh sang onyx, dia tidak suka ada orang yang asing yang menyentuhnya.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!?" Sasuke mencoba memberontak, namun laki-laki dihadapannya lebih kuat darinya. Tubuhnya didorong kedinding dengan kasar. "AKH!" membuat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan, matanya tertutup rapat, nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, mungkin saat ini asamanya akan kambuh.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku?" Tanya orang itu. Tangannya membelai pipi Sasuke pelan, perlahan tangan itu berpindah keleher belakang Uchiha bungsu itu kemudian menjambak kasar rambut tersebut.

.

"Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Shion ketika keluar dari kamar tersebut. Dapat ia lihat Neji –nama pemuda itu- sedang menindih Sasuke yang semua kancing bajunya terbuka. "Lepaskan dia!" teriak gadis itu lagi sambil meraih sang Hyuga, namun gadis itu didorong keras sehingga ia terlempar kelantai dan kepalanya terbentur hingga gadis cantik itu kehilangan kesadaran.

"Diam kau gadis Jalang!"

.

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

Itachi memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut, dapat ia lihat rumah besar itu terlihat begitu gelap. Apa tidak ada orang di dalam? Apa Shion tidak membayar uang listrik hingga listrik dirumah tersebut diputus? Itachi mengeleng pelan, itu hal yang mustahil kan?

Uchiha sulung itu berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Bahkan pintunya tidak dikunci. Ia menjelajahi rumah tersebut sampai ia menemukan tunangannya berbaring dilantai atau lebih tepatnya pingsan, darah mengelir dari pelipis gadis tersebut.

Itachi langsung berlari kearah gadis itu, "Shion, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyannya sambil memeluk gadis tersebut. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu memanggil ambulan, dia tidak ingin gadis ini kenapa-napa.

Secara perlahan kesadaran gadis tersebut terjaga. "Itachi-kun," guram gadis itu lemah.

"Shion, dimana Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda itu bertambah khawatir. Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun yang selalu dipikirkannya adalah Sasuke. Kenapa selalu saja Sasuke?

.

Itachi berlari mengelilingi rumah besar tersebut, mencari keberadaan sang Adik, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda tersebut. Ia menemukan Adiknya didapur, meringkuk dibawah meja. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menyembunyikan wajanya dibalik lutut. Menangis dan ketakutan. Darah dan cairan tak asing itu berceceran disekitar sang Adik. Tubuh Adiknya dipenuhi oleh bercak merah dan juga luka goresan pisau.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Itachi tercekat, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada Adiknya. Seharusnya ia datang lebih cepat, tidak seharusnya ia menjemput adiknya, seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti rapat tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja!?" desis Sasuke pelan, "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau selalu berpikir untuk membuat ku aman, tapi kau malah menjerumuskaku dalam bahaya!"

"Sasu…"

"Aku muak denganmu, aku membencimu!"

.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengan Itachi, melihat wajah sang Kakak pun ia enggan. Pemuda itu lebih memilih mengurung dirinya dikamar semingguan penuh. Dia mau sekolah namun bukan dengan Kakaknya, ia lebih memilih berangkat sekolah dengan Ayahnya. Menurut keterangan Shion, semua kejadian itu disebabkan oleh perampok. Saat ini penyelidikan masih berlanjut dan belum menemukan titik terang.

**.**

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

Pemuda onyx itu berlari dengan cepat, Ayahnya hanya bisa menatap bingung anak bungsunya itu, tidak biasanya Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu. Uchiha bungsu itu juga terlihat sangat pendiam saat di dalam mobil. Memang biasanya pun Sasuke hanya diam, dia hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan seadanya. Namuan diamnya Sasuke kali ini seperti sedang tertekan. Apa putra bungsunya itu sedang dibully, tapi siapa yang berani melakukan pembullyan pada seorang Uchiha? Orang itu pasti orang yang siap mati.

Saat Sasuke melewati ruang keluarga, ia tanpa sengaja melihat Kakaknya dan Shion berbicara disana. Pemuda itu berhenti mendengarkan percakapan Kakaknya dan calon Kakak iparnya sambil menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Itachi, apa kau tidak membenci Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu sekses membuat Sasuke yang diam dibalik tembok membelakan matanya kaget. Tidak disangka kakak dan calon kakak iparnya membicarakannya dibelakang saat ini. "Maksudku, Sasuke bertingkah kasar padamu."

"Kalau ditanya begitu, aku memamng membencinya," Sasuke lebih kaget dengan jawaban yang diutarakan sang Kakak. Jadi selama ini Kakaknya membencinya? Tapi kenapa perlakuaan Kakaknya begitu baik padanya? Apa semua perlakuan itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Kalau memang Kakaknya membencinya, kenapa dari awal Kakaknya tidak mengabaikannya? "Bahkan aku tidak pernah berharap Sasuke lahir."

Sasuke menjauh dari tempat itu, tidak ingin mendengarkan hal itu lebih lanjut, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih sakit lagi. Pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju ruang kerja Kakaknya, ia ingin mencari atau lebh tepatnya mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah kertas yang pernah ia bicarakan dengan Kakaknya. Seingatnya kertas itu ada ditempat Kakaknya. Pemuda cantik itu membuka semua loker dan laci sampai ia menemukan sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan 'Siapa yang ingin kau lenyapkan?' Kertas putih itu masih polos tanpa adanya isi yang tertulis kecuali sebuah pertanyaan.

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu, tangannya sedikit bergetar. Matanya tertutup, ia mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba membuat dirinya sedikit lebih tenang. Beberapa kali ia melakukan hal tersebut, hingga ia sedikit lebih tenang. Ia buka kedua matanya melihat kertas yang ada ditangannya. Ia raih pulpen yang tidak berada jauh dari kursinya.

..

Pemuda onyx menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi kerja Kakaknya, Apa benar ia akan mengirim kertas itu? Apa benar orang tersebut akan menghilang dari kehidupannya? Jika orang itu menghilang apa ia akan berdosa? Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia tidak peduli, orang tersebut harus menghilang dari kehidupannya, apapun yang terjadi.

Sasuke ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun tanpa sengaja ia menemukan kertas lain di dalam laci tersebut. Masih kertas yang sama, kertas dengan tulisan, 'Siapa yang ingin kau lenyapkan?' Sasuke membelakan matanya kaget, bukan karena Kakaknya menyimpan dua kertas aneh tapi apa atau tepatnya siapa nama yang tertulis disitu. Ia ambil kertas yang satunya itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam ruang kerjaku?" Tanya pemuda yang identik dengan Sasuke hanya saja berparas lebih dewasa itu. Namun pemuda yang ditanya hanya diam, membuat Itachi bertambah bingung. "Sasuke?"

Perlahan Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan keluar ruang tersebut, melawati Itachi. "Apa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi bingung, namun matanya membelak saat sadar dengan kertas yang dibawa oleh sulung itu langsung memegang tangan Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan, "Sasuke, itu-"

Tangan itu langsung ditepis kasar. "Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi!" bentaknya.

"Sasuke, dengarkan Aniki!?" Pintanya, numun sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Itachi kembali menahan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Lepas!" dusisnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendorong sang Kakak dengan keras, membuat keseimbangan pemuda itu hancur hingga tubuh sang Kakak terjatuh dari tangga.

.

"Itachi!" Uchiha Mikoto yang kebetulan ada disitu langsung berteriak kaget saat mendapati putranya tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tangga. Ibu dari kedua Uchiha itu langsung memeluk putra sulungnya yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ibunya, air mata sudah tidak terbendung lagi mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia melihat secara langsung kalau Sasuke lah yang mendorong pemuda itu hingga jatuh.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya," ucap Sasuke pelan. Tangannya bergetar begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ibunya menangis? Kenapa Kakaknya berlumuran darah? Kenapa ia memegang kertas itu? Mengapa Kakaknya menulis namanya disitu? Kenapa Kakaknya membencinya? Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus hidup?

Pemuda onyx itu merasa tertekan, kenapa begitu banyak suara yang menekanya? Kenapa begitu banyak masalah yang ia hadapi? Apa salahnya? "AAAAKH!" Sasuke berteriak kencang, ia benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Ia langsung berlari keluar dari rumah megahnya, tidak ia pedulikan Ibunya yang memanggilnya sambil menangis. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat itu segera.

.

Sasuke terus berlari, dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan namanya tertuilis di dalam kertas itu. Apa Anikinya begitu membencinya sampai-sampai ingin melenyapkannya dari dunia ini.

Pemuda onyx itu berhenti berlari, ia memandang taman yang sudah sepi dihadapannya. Anak-anak yang semulanya bermain mulai beranjak pulang, suara burung gagak sudah mulai bersahutan, langit biru kini sudah menjingga. Ia berjalan memasuki taman itu, taman yang sering menjadi tempat bermainnya dan Kakaknya sewaktu kecil.

Ia duduk diayunan untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya, kulitnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, nafasnya lebih dalam dan cepat dari sebelumnya. Apa asmanya akan kambuh? Ia lihat tangan kedua tangannya, ia baru saja mendorong sang Kakak hingga jatuh, apa perbuatan itu bisa dimaafkan?

Mata cantik itu manatap sendu tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Bolehkah ia menangis saat ini? Semua kejadian yang terjadi membuat hatinnya terasa benar-benar sakit. Ia bahkan merasa ingin mati detik ini juga.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" suara asing menghentikan lamunannaya.

"Siapa?" Sasuke menatap tajam dua orang asing berjas yang menghampirinya.

.

**FlashBack Off**

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

**Real Game**

"Hey, hey, kau sadar?"

Samar-samar pemuda dengan surai raven itu mendengar suara seseorang. Secara perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali bingung, sampai ia terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui ia tidak sendirian lagi. Ia bangun dengan cepat hingga tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit. Ada tiga orang didekatnya, dua diantaranya berdiri dan satu berjongkok di sampingnnya. Dari wajah mereka mungkin berumur dua puluhan keatas, lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Tunggu, kau tidak perlu takut, kami tidak akan menyakitimu, kami bukan musuhmu," ucap orang yang berjongkok tersebut. Orang yang paling gemuk dari dua diantaranya dengan surai oranye dan dua mata yang kecil. "Aku Jiroubo, dan mereka berdua Kidoumaru dan Sakon."

Tunjuknya pada dua orang yang sedang berdiri tersebut. Kidoumaru mungkin orang dengan surai hitam yang dikat seperti nanas, lalu Sakon orang dengan surai silver ke biruan dengan bibir biru tua, apa itu lipstick?

"Apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Kidomaru akhirnya berbicara sejak dari tadi diam. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, angkuh.

"Ikut?"

.

Mereka berempat duduk ditepi pantai, sambil memanggang ikan yang berhasil mereka tangkap dengan melemparkan bom ke laut. Ikan-ikan yang mati terapung di permukaan yang dapat mereka ambil.

Dari tadi Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Sakon yang menurutnya paling berpengalaman diantara yang lain, ia tetap tenang meski dalam keadaan seperti ini, meski pemuda itu mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat Sasuke sedikit takut. Lalu Kidoumaru yang juga bisa diandalkan. Tapi untuk Jiroubo, pemuda gemuk itu yang tidak bisa diandalkan, ia penakut namun yang paling bisa berpikir jernih, mungkin. Meski Sasuke meragukan itu, pria gemuk itu kadang menatapnya sama seperti teman laki-lakinya di sekolah. Tatapan seolah ingin menerkam atau memakannya.

"Kita harus menunggu kapal yang lewat." Kidoumaru memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Tidak ada jaminan untuk kembali, mungkin kita harus memainkan game ini," ucap Sakon sambil memakan ikannya dengan tenang.

"Sekarang kita harus bekerja sama jangan bicara hal aneh seperti itu," bentak Kidoumaru tidak suka.

"Tutup mulutmu munafik!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang munafik?" Kidomaru itu orangnya mudah tersulut. Sekarang pun ditangannya sudah siap bom.

"Kau! Memangnya siapa lagi?" ucap Sakon menantang, bom juga siap ditangannya.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah." Jiroubo mencoba menengahi, meski ia juga takut akan keadaan seperti ini. "Tenanglah, kita akan bekerja sama," ucap Jiroubo lagi. "Bagaimana jika kita kumpulkan senjata yang kita miliki di depan kita, lalu kita tunjuk salah satu dari kita menjadi pemimpin," ucapnya mencoba memecahkan permasalahan diantara mereka. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan saling mengancam satu sama lain dan mereka juga akan sedikit merasa aman karena Sakon dan Kidoumaru tidak akan saling mencoba membunuh lagi.

"Bagaimana kita tahu kalau pemimpin itu tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh?" Tanya Sakon sinis. Memengnya dia bisa mempercayakan bomnya pada satu orang yang mungkin saja orang itu akan berkhianat dan malah menyerang mereka saat lengah. Apalagi jika bom itu diserahkan pada Kidomaru.

"Itu benar, siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin?" Tanya Kidomaru juga, bagaimana pun juga itu adalah keputusan yang baik, tapi jika Sakon yang dipilih maka lebih baik hal itu tidak pernah dilakukan. Dia tahu Sakon adalah orang licik.

"Ku kira anak itu yang terbaik," ucap pria gemuk itu sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku?" Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam menatap bingung pada tiga orang tersebut, hey, dari banyaknya pilihan kenapa ia yang dipilih? Apa karena ia yang paling muda? Tapi kenapa harus menyerahkan semuanya padanya? Apa mereka pikir Sasuke tidak akan berkhianat?

Tiba-tiba dari atas mereka terdengar gemuruh. Secara repleks mereka menegok keatas, sebuah pesawat terbang melintas diatas mereka. Pesawat yang tidak terlalu besar itu menjatuhken sesuatu dari barang bawaannya. Sesuatu melesat keluar dengan parasut diatasnya. Banyak yang dijatuhkan, dari semua itu ada yang jatuhnya dekat dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Pesawat itu menjatuhkan sesuatu," ucap Jiroubo.

"Ayo, jika kita ingin tahu apa itu," ucap Sakon berjalan memasuki hutan, diikuti Jiroubou dan Sasuke.

Didalam hutan sebuah koper tergeletak ditanah, dari koper tersebut terpasang sebuah parasut merah. Kelihatannya benda itu yang dijatuhkan pesawat tadi.

Pemuda surai silever kebiruan itu membuka koper tersebut, didalamnya tersusun banyak makanan seperti onigiri, daging, roti, juga ada tiga botol besar minuman mineral. Selain makanan dan minuman juga ada peralatan mandi dan obat-obatan ringan untuk luka, obat penurun panas dan sebagainya

"Bolehkan ini kita makan?" tanya pemuda gendut itu antusias. Jarang-jarang mereka mendapatkan makanan enak seperti ini.

"Makanlah," ucap Sakon sambil mengambil makanan dan roti, "Kau juga makan Sasuke," ucapnya lagi sambil melemparkan roti itu ketangan Sasuke dan dapat ditangkap oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Arigatou," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka roti tersebut.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kidoumaru datang. Dia merasa teman-temannya pergi terlalu lama dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka. Yang didapatnya saat ini adalah teman-temannya sedang makan tanpa mengajaknya. Berapa banyak yang mereka makan? "Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" tanyannya. "Lihat berapa banyak yang kalian makan!? Bukankah kita harus membaginya dan menghematnya? Kalian memakannya tanpa berpikir harusnya kalian malu-"

'tsak,' dari belakang Kidomaru, Sakon menusuk leher pemuda tersebut dengan pisau, darah langsung keluar deras dari tempat tersebut. "Diam!" ucapnya, sebuah seringai terpasang diwajahnya. Kedua pemuda yang juga menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya membelakan matanya kaget. Keduanya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan takut untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kidoumaru terjatuh, dalam sekejap pemuda itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Kristal biru kehijauan yang ada ditangannya terlepas. "Sekarang sudah tenang," ucapnya tenang dan menyantap kembali makanannya.

.

****** Yuki Jaeger******

"Hey, bangunlah."

Malam hari, mungkin saat ini sudah menjelang jam dua pagi. Sasuke terbangun saat seseorang membangunkannya, orang tersebut adalah Jiroubo. Untuk apa ia dibangunkan jam segini?

"Stt," jari pemuda itu diletakan dibibirnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihatnya bingung. "Tenang dia masih tidur," ucapnya. Dia? Dia siapa yang pemuda gendut itu maksud? Sakon kah? "Ini kesempatan untuk lari."

"Lari?" beo Sasuke.

Mengerti dengan kebingungan sang Uchiha, pemuda surai oranye itu mulai menjelaskan. "Kau lupa dengan yang terjadi kemarin. Jika tetap bersamanya kita akan jadi korban selanjutnya." Kejadian kemarin? Benar juga, kejadian saat Kidoumaru dibunuh oleh Sakon dihadapan mata mereka. "Kita ambil makanan dan BIMnya selagi sempat," ucapnya lagi sambil mengambil BIM (sebutan untuk BOM) dan juga koper yang berisi makanan kemudian mengandeng tangan Sasuke pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**.**

Saat ini mereka berjalan didaerah bebatuan, jauh dari pantai, tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut terdengar suara air terjun. Dibawah bebatuan tersebut mengalir sungai yang jernih.

'Kenapa dia tidak mau melepaskan tanganku?' pikir Sasuke bingung beberapa kali ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya namun tidak bisa.

"Ada banyak musuh," Jiroubo mulai berbicara, "Setelah ini ayo kita buat persembunyian dan jebakan. Kita harus bersiap untuk pertarungan selanjutnya."

"Aku tidak mau membunuh siapa pun!" ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Jiroubo yang dari tadi memegang tangannya juga ikut berhenti. "Lepaskan aku!" desis Sasuke sambil menyentakan tangannya.

"Sasuke tenanglah, kau tidak perlu takut. Kita akan keluar dari pulau ini bersama," ucap pemuda gendut itu lagi. "Aku akan melindungimu," ucapnya sambil memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Tentu saja Sasuke langsung berontak bahkan memukul wajah pemuda itu keras. Namun hal itu menjadi fatal, pemuda itu mulai marah dan bertindak kasar pada Sasuke, bahkan mencekik leher sang Uchiha dan melemparkan pemuda itu kearah bebatuan. Rasa sakit langsung menyerang punggung sang Uchiha. Pemuda itu meringis pelan, bahkan pemuda itu tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Sakit dipunggungnya mempengaruhi keadaan kakinya.

"Sekarang bagaimana aku akan menghukummu?" ucapnya pemuda gendut itu gila. Pemuda gendut itu berjalan menghampiri dan membelai pipi Sasuke lembut dengan tangan kasarnya.

"Lepas!" desis Sasuke, matanya menatap tajam orang tersebut.

"Aa… kau tahu Sasuke, kau begitu cantik untuk ukurang seorang laki-laki," tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menegang, rasa takut tiba-tiba menjalar didirinya, kenangan masa lalu tiba-tiba terbesit dibenaknya, kenangan saat hal itu terjadi padanya. Tangan Jiroubo mulai membuka satu per satu kancing baju Sasuke hingga tidak ada yang menghalangi lagi. "Kau tidak melawan lagi, itu berarti tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya penuh nafsu sambil membuka celananya tidak sabar.

'Tit.' Sebuah bunyi terdengar dari arah celana Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rupanya Sasuke menyimpan salah satu bomnya celananya. Bom dengan jenis bom waktu. Perlahan-lahan angka dari bom tersebut mulai mengecil.

'Aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi… lebih baik aku lenyap dari dunia ini seperti yang diinginkan Aniki … didunia ini sudah tidak ada yang peduli denganku… lebih baik aku mati...'

"_**Sasuke…"**_ Sasuke membuka matanya melihat kesekelilingnya, seperti ada yang memanggilnya. Dapat ia lihat Jiroubo berlari menghindari Sasuke meski larinya tidak terlalu cepat akibat tubuhnya yang gemuk dan celananya yang sedang terbuka.

'Dia melarikan diri? Aku akan mati sendiri? Pengecut!" Sasuke melamparkan bom yang ada ditangannya kearah pemuda gendut itu. Pas setelah mengenai tubuh pemuda gendut itu bomnya meledak dan tubuh orang tersebut terlempar kesungai.

"_**Aku mencintaimu."**_

.

****** Yuki Jaeger******

'Aku membunuh seseorang...' Sasuke duduk disalah satu batu besar yang ada di tengah sungai kecil tersebut. 'Tapi aku tidak merasa berdosa…' Kemeja putih lengan pendek yang ia pakai basah oleh air, seluruh kancingnya terbuka memeperlihatkan tubuh putih bersih tanpa cela itu.

'Sebaliknya aku bangga karena telah melindungi diriku sendiri…' Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu mengambil sesuatu dari koper yang ia bawa, sebuah botol mineral. Secara perlahan moncong botol itu berada dibibir tipis pemuda onyx mengoda itu, meminum air itu hingga membuat jakunnya bergerak keatas dan kebawah.

'Aku tidak akan ragu lagi…' Beberapa tetes air mineral itu keluar dari sela bibirnya, menuju leher, berjalan mengoda menjalar ke dada kemudian menghilang.

'Semua orang ditempat ini sampah…' Sepasang mata onyx yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris malam tanpa bintang itu.'Semuanya adalah musuhku!'

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke, terdengar suara cipratan air yang membuat pemuda onyx yang sejak tadi melamun itu membelakan matanya kaget. Cepat-cepat ia arahkan pandangannya pada orang yang datang menggangunya, dapat ia lihat pemuda pirang yang berdiri terpaku di sana. Dua mata langit itu memandang satu sama lain, masih dalam keadaan tertegun.

"Sampah!" Sang onyx berjalan mundur, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar, air mata keluar dari dua iris malam itu. Ia ingin berteriak namun suaranya sama sekali tidak mau keluar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

**.**

**Continue or Delete?**

.

Bagaimana chapter ini, ne ne, bagaimana? _ gaje, kalau gak ngerti bilang ya, soalnya ada yang ku skip beberapa bagian… maaf jika gak ngerti dan gaje banget :p dan maaf lagi-lagi aku membuat Neji Jadi antagonis _ lalu, maaf juga untuk shion. Maaf jika alurnya loncat-loncat dan gaje

Mohon review nya ya :D terima kasih sudah baca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tolong perhatikan tanda ini, Ada tiga keterangan waktu dan tempat dalam fanfic ini.**

**Real World** itu dunia dimana manusia hidup dengan normal. Hidup disini bisa didalam flash back atau kejadian yang terjadi disaat yang bersamaan dalam dunia game tapi ditenpat lain. Yang ada didunia ini seperti Itachi, Kurama, Fugaku dan lainnya.

**Game World** itu dunia yang ada dalam game, waktu manusia main game di dunia nyata, maka dunia yang dimainkan itu yang dunia game.

**Real Game** adalah orang-orang yang terkurung disebuah pulau yang mana mereka harus memainkan geme secara nyata, membunuh satu sama lain. Latar tempatnya sama seperti dunia nyata hanya saja ini disebuah pulau tak berpenghuni bukan di kota seperti dunia nyata. Ditempat ini ada Naruto, Sasuke dan tokoh lainnya yang akan muncul.

**Ngomong-ngomong kalau ada tanda *** Yuki Jaeger ***, itu tanda perpindahan latar.**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

**Real World**

Hari sudah menjelang sore, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya. Di taman yang sudah sepi ini terlihat seorang laki-laki tampan duduk disalah satu ayunan yang ada disana. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah, kulitnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Mata onyx nya sedikit bengkak, ia menatap kosong pada tanah yang ia pijak. Ia hanya memakai piyama tipis khas Rumah Sakit Konoha, rambutnya terikat kasar namun beberapa bagian rambut jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Beberapa perban masih menempel dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tanpa diberi tahu pun kalian pasti tahu kalau pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu kabur dari Rumah Sakit.

"Sasuke, dimana kau?" guramnya pelan.

Pemuda yang merupakan Uchiha sulung ini kabur dari rumah sakit. Ia kabur bukan tanpa alasan, ia mencari keberadaan adik satu-satunya yang menghilang seperti ditelan bumi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. ia benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Ia bingung harus mencari keberadaan adiknya kemana lagi. Polisi pun masih belum menemukan jejak adiknya.

Adiknya tidak terlalu tahu tempat ini, setiap hari ia selalu diantar jemput jika mau pergi kemanapun. Itachi juga tidak yakin adiknya kabur kerumah temannya, bukan bermaksud meremehkan adiknya terlalu pendiam hanya untuk mencari tema, dia buka tipe orang yang mudah percaya pada seseorang. Ia juga lebih suka diam duduk di depan komputernya daripada berjalan keluar rumah.

'Aku tidak membencimu Sasuke, jadi ku mohon kembalilah.'

Uchiha Itachi, pemuda yang selalu dianggap tenang ini sekarang terlihat sangat frustasi. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya adiknya. Keselamatan sang adik yang ia cintai.

.

***** BTOOOM! *****

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

**(Tapi ada beberapa yang diambil dari anime aslinya, Anime BTOOOM!)**

**.**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Keterangan :**

**Namikaze Naruto (19 tahun), Uchiha Sasuke (17 tahun) Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Kurama (24 tahun), Shion, Hyuga Neji : 20 tahun**

**Warning : Alurnya loncat-loncat Gaje, BL, diambil dari anime, typo yang bertebaran, EYD yang kacau, kekacauan dan kekurangan lainnya yang tak terhitung. So pasti death chara :D makanya aku pernah nanya siapa yang ini kalian bunuh *plak* membunuh chara akhir-akhir ini hoby ku :p**

**Arigatou buat yang review cerita gaje ini:**

**Oranyellow-chan : **aku hobi nyiksa orang *teriak gila* Gak mati kok, tenang aja, Itachi ku jamin keselamatannya sampai akhir :D *mungkin*. Orang berjas itu anggap aja peran pembantu *ditedang*. Soal Jiroubo cs, anggap aja kebetulan mereka jalan ditepi pantai dan ketemu Sasuke tanpa sengaja. Maaf jawabannya gak memuaskan TwT

**Fro Nekota : ***ikutnataphoror* aku sedang hoby menistakan Neji *dijyuuken* itu masih setengah masa lalu Sasuke masih ada kelanjutannya dan akan lebih gila lagi:p *ketawagila*

**Ivy Bluebell :** disini ada, sedikit :3

**Kagaari :** Arigarou :3

**Alta0sapphire :** sabar, disini udah tahu :D

**Dnya :** ini sudah lanjut

**Aicinta:** em, begitulah, bukan teman kuliah juga sih, tapi Neji emang pernah punya hubungan dengan Naru *wah, bocoran* #kabur. Nanti itu aku jelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya tentunya dengan jangka waktu menunggu yang lama #ditendang.

**Guest**: Maafkan aku.

**Qren **: diusahakan cepat, tapi gak janji

**Xilu **: seiring waktu akan dijelaskan tentang itu kertas, anggap aja itu death note yang bisa buhuh orang

**Pingki954 : **dunia game ada dalam computer yang dimainkan didunia nyata,ya, kayak kita main game di laptop gitu. Kita duduk depan leptop (dunia nyata) yang kita mainin didalam laptop itu dunia game. Gimana ngejelasinnya yak -_- *bingung sendiri*

** 12** : gak, aku gak sanggup melakukan itu TwT

**Sekikaoru **; mereka ketemu disini ;3

**Lhanddvhiyanyynarvers :** ano, etoh, fanfic siapa tuh, gak kenal *ditendang kelangit* sabar TwT otakku lagi gak bisa diajak kerja sama TwT *pundung*

**Guest** : ok

**MINNA-SAN, ARIGATOU ATAS R&R NYA, LOVE YOU ALL, *cium semua*** *ditendang*

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

**Real Game**

Sasuke membuka matanya pelan, sekelilingnya saat ini begitu gelap namun ia masih dapat melihat dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang masuk dari celah jendela yang tak tertutup. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang saat ini terjadi dan mengapa ia bisa berada disini. Ingatannya saat ini sedikit mengabur, apa kepalanya membentur sesuatu?

'Apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya, ia lihat kesekeliling tempat tersebut.

Saat ini dia berada di sebuah gedung tua, mungkin, melihat struktur bangunan yang sedikit berlumut serta debu dan sarang laba-laba yang ada dibeberapa bagian tempat tersebut. Terakhir yang ia ingat ia tadi berada di air terjun, kemudia ada seorang laki-laki, lalu_ pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu membelak keget. Apa laki-laki itu yang membawanya kesini?

Uchiha muda itu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, namun sesuatu menghalanginya. Ia baru sadar kalau tangannya saat ini terikat kebelakang dengan simpul yang lumaian kuat. Tubuhnya menempel pada sebuah tiang penyangga gedung tua tersebut. Shit! bagaimana dia baru menyadari posisinya saat ini?

Pemuda Uchiha itu berusaha melepaskan ikatannya namun tak berhasil. Ikatan tersebut terlalu kuat, seharusnya ia belajar cara melepaskan diri dari penculikan atau ia harus mengikuti kursus bagaimana cara melepaskan tali dari penculik? oh, lihat sekarang dia mulai melantur. Apa otaknya sudah mulai tidak beres lagi. Ah-, dalam situasi ini ia harus berpikir tenang, tidak ada gunanya berpikir gegabah. Ia menarik nafas pelan, mencoba menenangkan keadaan jantungnya dan mencoba berpikir rasional.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun," sebuah suara asing menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap tajam asal suara tersebut, ia was-was dengan kehadiran sosok asing yang baru datang tersebut. Ditambah lagi saat ini ia bukan dalam keadaan yang bisa untuk melawan.

Pemuda yang baru saja datang tersebut memiliki rambut pirang cerah dan sepasang mata biru langit yang mempesona. "Maaf aku mengikatmu," ucapnya ramah dan sedikit menyesal. Hey, dia tidak bermaksud kasar hanya saja mengingat betapa brutalnya pemuda manis tersebut menyerangnya, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko atas keselamatan nyawanya sendiri.

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

**FlashBack, Real Game**

Naruto, nama pemuda pirang itu berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok pemuda onyx yang mempesona itu. Suara cipratan air akibat langkah kakinya tersebut membuat pemuda cantik itu sadar akan kedatangannya. Kedua mata langit itu memandang satu sama lain dalam diam.

Sang onyx berjalan mundur, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar, air mata keluar dari dua iris malam itu. Ia ingin berteriak namun suaranya sama sekali tidak mau keluar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

Saseke –nama pemuda onyx itu- langsung berlari, membereskan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Secepat mungkin, namun tiba-tiba tenaganya terasa melemah. Ia terduduk dipinggir batu dimana ia meletakan koper dan bim nya. "Kenapa ini?" guramnya. Apa penyakitnya kambuh lagi? Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini harus kambuh sih? Ia harus menghindari pemuda asing didekatnya itu. Ia tak mau hal yang sama terulang kembali. Sejujurnya ia masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa saat lalu.

Naruto memperhatikan diamnya raven, apa pemuda itu takut akan keberadaannya? Apa pemuda itu takut kalau ia akan membunuhnya? "Tunggu!" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha mendekati sang pemuda, namun tekanan air membuat tubuhnya terasa berat. "Tunggu dulu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," kembali Naruto berbicara, masih berusaha mendekati pemuda cantik tersebut. Berusaha agar pemuda itu mendengarkannya.

"Jangan mendekat!" desis sang onyx pelan. Nafasnya sedikit tersendat. Ia berusaha menatap tajam penuda pirang. Ia berusaha mengancam pemuda itu dengan menekan sebuah bim yang ada ditangannya. Bim itu tipe bom waktu, dalam sepuluh detik bom itu akan meledak.

"Aku tidak ingin ingin bermain dalam game ini, aku hanya ingin keluar dari pulau ini dan tetep hidup," Naruto mencoba menjelaskan, Shit! kenapa dia berada dalam situasi seperti ini?

"Kau berencana membuatku lemah agar bisa mendekatiku dan membuat hal yang menjijikan padaku kan?" ucap Sasuke tajam. Hey ini bukan salahnya kan, ia hanya ketakutan saat ini. Bim yang sudah mencapai angka dua detik itu ia lemparkan kearah pemuda pirang itu.

"**DUAR!" **sebuah ledakan terjadi, air menciprat kemana-mana. Apa penuda itu sudah mati? Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Apa ia membunuh orang lagi?

.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, beruntung ia berhasil selamat dari ledakan tersebut. Ia sempat bersembunyi disalah satu batu besar yang ada didekatnnya, namun efek ledakan membuatnya sedikit terlempar. Batu tempatnya bersembumyi pun hancur berkeping-keping.

'Apa dia berencana membunuhku?' pikir Naruto. Ia mencoba melirik ke arah pemuda itu. 'Kenapa dia?' pemuda raven itu masih terduduk lemah diatas air, tangan putihnya memegang kepalanya dan nafas pemuda itu memburu.'apa dia sakit?'

Naruto berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya membuat Sasuke kaget. 'Dia masih hidup?' cepat-cepat Uchiha bungsu itu berdiri dari posisinya meski kepalannya benar-bemar sakit saat ini. Kembali ia mengambil salah satu bomnya, masih degan tipe yang sama, bom dengan tipe waktu.

"Jangan mendekat!" ucapnya lagi "Atau aku akan melemparkan bom ini padamu lagi!" ancamnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu?" Naruto mencoba meyakinkannya. Pemuda pirang itu masih diam tidak berani melangkah, bagaimana pun juga ancaman itu nyata, pemuda di depannya tidak main-main. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pergi dari sini kah atau tetap tinggal?' batinnya bimbang. 'Kalau tetep disini aku akan dibunuh, tapi kalau tidak tetap disini aku tidak akan tahu informasi tentang mengapa aku ada disini. Lagi pula dia punya banyak makanan-'

'**Byur,' **suara jatuhnya sesuatu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Sosok remaja laki-laki itu terjatuh ke air, mungkin kehilangan kesadaran. Cepat-cepan laki-laki Uzumaki itu menghampiri sosok itu sebelum terseret arus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto ketika berhasil menangkap sosok itu, namun tidak ada balasan. Kesadaran sosok itu sudah menghilang. 'Panas,' pikir Nruto saat menyentuh sosok tersebut. Naruto mengangkat pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih muda darinya ketepian.

**Flashback of**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

**Real World**

Lampu taman sudah mulai menyala, suasana sepi nan dingin menjadi teman satu-satunya pemuda bernama Itachi tersebut. 'Aku tidak membencimu Sasuke, jadi ku mohon kembalilah,' mohonnya. Uchiha Itachi, pemuda yang selalu dianggap tenang ini sekarang terlihat sangat frustasi. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya adiknya. Hanya keselamatan adiknya.

"Kau ternyata disini, Brengsek?" Itachi mendongakan kepalannya, mata onyx nya bertemu dengan dua mata ruby. Rambut pirang kemerahan cenderung oranye sosok itu tertiup angin pelan.

"Kyuu…' guramnnya serak. Tenggorokannya saat ini terasa kering, dia tidak ada minum sejak ia kabur dari rumah sakit, terlihat dari bibirnya yang kering dan sedikit meletup.

"Kau menyedihkan," ejek pemuda yang lebih muda dua bulan darinya itu. Dua iris kucing tersebut menatapnya tajam. Ia tidak suka melihat rivalnya terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini, itu membuatnya terlihat ikut menyedihkan.

Pemuda bernama Itachi itu tersenyum kecut, memang benar saat ini dia begitu menyedihkan. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh musuh sekaligus sahabatnya ini. Huh, sahabat kah? Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Namikaze Kurama atau yang lebih dikenal Kyuubi itu menganggapnya sahabat, mengingat pemuda manis itu selalu menatap benci padanya. Terkadang pemuda dari keturunan Namikaze itu terlihat ingin membunuhnya.

Terakhir kali ia ingat Kyuubi dulu itu adalah anak yang manis, periang, pemberani, blak-blakan dan jahil. Namun saat ini Kyuubi menjelma menjadi seorang atau seekor rubah iblis, itu julukan yang ia miliki. Dia tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan lawannya, mencaci maki, bahkan memperlakukan orang lain sebagai budak dan sampah. Yang Itachi tahu sifat-sifat buruk itu muncul tepat setelah ia bertunangan dengan Shion. Apa Namikaze sulung itu menyukai Shion?

"Apa yang kalau lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi. Sungguh itu pertannyaan yang bodoh, lalu saat ini apa yang ia sendiri lakukan ditempat ini? Menyendiri sambil menunggu kedatangan adiknuya?

"Apa itu urusanmu, Brengsek?" tanyanya, ia dudukan tubuhnya disalah satu ayunan yang ada disana, tepat disamping sang Uchiha. Sebanarnya Kyuubi tidak suka berada diluar ruangan, apa lagi dalam keadaan dingin seperti sekarang, saat ini ia benar-benar ingin berada didalam kamarnya, bergumul didalam kasur daripada berkeliaran diluar.

Tapi apa daya, ia harus mencari adiknya yang menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu, sebenarnya kemana adik sialannya itu? Bukankah anak itu lebih suka mengurung diri didalam kamar, bergelut dengan berbagai berbagai tumpukan buku alias komik dan bergumul dengan game yang baru ia dapat. Ok, bukankah dia bilang dia sudah menikah dengan sesorang bernama Sousuke? Kousuke? Atau apalah itu namanya yang membuat ia betah dalam kamar. Ngomong-ngomong bukankah itu nama laki-laki?

Hening menyerang mereka, hari sudah semakin dingin. Taman sudah kosong, hanya mereka berdua yang ada ditempat tersebut. Kyuubi mangayunkan kakinya pelan, menjalankan ayunan yang sejak tadi didudukinya. Kyuubi yang pada dasarnya tidak suka keheningan mulai membuka suaranya, "Ku dengar adikmu menghilang," ucapnya sambil melirik kesamping dimana teman atau lebih tepatnya musuh bebuyutannya duduk.

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan guraman pelan. 'Ck,' pemuda dengan surai oranye itu berdecak pelan. Pemuda disampingnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Mata ruby itu menatap sendu objek yang ada disampingnya. Kasihan? Sedih? Entahlah dia sendiri tidak tahu akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan seperti itu!" ucap Itachi. Ia benar-benar tidak suka pandangan itu. Ia bukan orang yang harus dikasihani, ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan orang lemah meski saat ini ia memang terlihat lemah.

"Kau memang menyedihkan," ejek sang ruby meremehkan. Mereka terdiam sesaat, pemuda onyx itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk membalas perkataan itu. Dia sadar ia memang menyedihkan, tapi itu terlalu tsundere untuk mengakui itu. "Adikku juga menghilang," ucap Kyuubi pada akhirnya membuat Itachi membelakan mata terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar.

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

**Real Game**

Bulan senakin tinggi, hawa semakin dingin saat ini. Dua pemuda itu masih saling senantiasa berhadapan satu sama lain. "Lepaskan ikatanya," ucap pemuda dengan surai raven itu dingin. Hey, dia tidak suka menjadi tawanan disini.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau kau menyerangku lagi," ucap Naruto, matanya dari tadi tidak lepas dari sang raven, banar-benar sosok yang mempesona dengan mata onyx yang tajam, bibir pink yang tipis serta kulit yang begitu putih dan halus. Apa benar sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah manusia, bukan sosok malaikat yang tersesat ke bumi?

"Berhentilah menatapku dengan tampang menjijikan itu," desis sang raven sambil menatap tajam orang dihadapannya, ia merasa risih. Dua bola mata laut itu begitu mempesona, hangat dan nyaman. Kedua bola itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum, bukan pandangan yang sering ia terima dari orang lain, pandangan yang seolah-oleh ingin menelanjanginya. Dua iris laut itu memandangnya dengan sinar mata yang hangat dan polos. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

"Hey, tidak sopan menuduh orang sembarangan, aku tidak menatapmu," belanya. Dia bukan orang mesum tahu, mungkin. Kalau melihat pemuda dihadapannya tadi dengan pakaian basah, dia akan mengakui kalau dia sedikit berpikir mesum. Ingat hanya sedikit. Pemuda pirang itu mencoba menenagkan pikirannya, "Dengar." Ia mengatur nafas pelan. "Aku bukan orang mesum," ucapnya, namun dibalas dengan tatapan meremehkan dari sosok cantik didepannya. "Oke, lupakan soal itu, yang ingin aku bilang, aku tidak ingin memainkan game kematian ini. Aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk bermain di tempat ini. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup," ucap Naruto mencoba menjelaskan niatnya.

"Dobe," ucap sang raven meremehkan.

"Hey, apa-apaan itu!" ucapnya tidak terima. Ia berniat baik sudah mau mengajak sosok dihadapan untuk bekerja sama. Kalau tahu, sejak tadi ia akan membunuh orang dihadapannya, bukan malah menatap sosok putri tidur dihadapannya dalam diam. Hey, wajah itu begitu mempesona dan tidak dengan mulutnya.

"Satu-satunya cara keluar dari sini adalah dengan memainkan game ini," ucap sang raven meremehkan.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak ingin memainkan game ini! Dengar! Pasti ada cara lain."

"Hn."

"Apa kau mau berkerja sama dengan ku?"

"Tidak, cepat lepaskan aku agar aku bisa meledakan kepala dobemu itu!"

"Hey, aku tambah tidak mau melepaskanmu," perempatan muncul dipelipis kepala Naruto. Kemana sosok mempesona di air terjun tadi? Kemana sosok laki-laki yang ketakuatn tadi? Kemana sosok laki-laki yang terlihat lemah tadi? Orang dihadapannya tampak berbeda dengan sosok yang ia temui tadi siang. Apa dia memiliki kepribadian ganda? Namun sosok dihadapannya ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia kenal. Naruto memijak pelipisnya pelan, Kepalanya sedikit terasa sakit saat ini.

Hening menimpa mereka sesaat, tidak ada yang mau membalas argumen lagi. Kedua pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang masing-masing.

"Naruto." Sang raven menoleh pada sosok itu. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto," ucap sang pirang pada akhirnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka akan kesunyian. Mungkin saja orang ada di depannya mau diajak bekerja sama, dia bisa saja melepaskan sosok di depannya, tapi ada perasaan tidak rela di dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa bisa begitu. Dia tahu, ia baru bertemu dengan orang di depannya baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa ia mereasa ia begitu dekat dan meresa mengenal sosok itu sudah begitu lama.

"Namikaze Naruto?" ulangnya pelan. Serasa ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di dalam tenggorokannya. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas, dadanya terasa sesak bergemuruh. "Naruto…" ucapnya lagi. Air mata hampir menetes keluar, namun sebisa mungkin ia manahannya. Ia berhenti menatap sang Namikaze di depannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dan sebisa mungkin tidak memandang pada sosok pirang di depannya. Sang Namikaze tidak terlalu memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajah sang onyx, "Yap, namaku Naruto. Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap pemuda berkulit putih itu dingin dan angkuh sambil menutup matanya tak mau menatap langsung pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, ia juga membuang mukanya seolah-olah ia tidak ingin mengenal sosok didepannya.

"Hey, jawab pertanyaanku!" ucap Naruto kesal. Dia kah hanya ingin mengenal sosok cantik didepannya agar bisa bekerja sama. Tapi tanggapan sosok dihadapannya sombong sekali.

.

**Flash back, Geme World**

Malam hari di dunia game hampir sama dengan malam didunia biasa. Bintang-bintang bertaburan, cahaya dari berbagai bentuk lampu menyinari kota. Kunang-kunang yang hanya bisa ditemukan pada pedesaan di musim panas kini bertaburan di pingir kota dekat danau. Cahaya bulan yang bersinar sebagai penghias langit menemani bintang, atau lebih tepatnya bintanglah yang menemani bulan.

Dua orang pemuda dengan topeng rubah dan kucing duduk berdampingan di tepi danau, memandang makhluk kecil bercahaya yang berterbangan disekitar danau. Cahaya bulan dan cahaya kunang-kunang menjadi satu-satunya cahaya ditempat tersebut. Danau ini terletak sedikit jauh dari kota jadi cahaya dari kota tidak bisa sampai ketempat tersebut.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang netral, tidak ada penyerangan atau permaianan yang boleh dilakukan disini. Jadi tempat ini aman meski tidak membawa senjata sekali pun. Ditempat ini para player biasa beristirahat dan menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Ne, Sasuke," ucap sang rubah memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi ditempat ini. Sang kucing hanya menoleh tanpa berbicara. "Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang gila."

"Gila?" beo sang kucing.

"Maukah kau… menikah denganku?"

Hening… tidak ada jawaban dari sang kucing. Ia hanya menatap bulan purnama yang saat ini terjadi diatas. "Baiklah," ucapnya pelan.

"Serius?" ucap sang rubah tak percaya. Dia senang mendengar jawaban itu, banar-benar sanang. Dia sedikit manyayangkan tidak bisa melihat ekspresi sang kucing saat mengucapkan kata itu karena tertutup topeng.

Topeng didalam game ini tidak boleh dibuka, topeng hanya boleh dibuka saat suatu upacara pernikahan berlangsung. Setelah terikat oleh pernikahan, topeng hanya bisa dibuka saat bersama pasangannya. Mereka yang menikah hanya bisa membuka topeng dirumah yang mereka tempati, baik dalam keadan sehari-hari atau saat dalam keadaan berhubungan intim.

"Temui aku di Altar nanti malam," ucap sang kucing sebelum ia manghilang dari hadapan sang rubah. Pemuda kucing itu menghentikan permainnya, kembali kedunia nyatanya meninggalkan sang rubah yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena saking senangnya.

Altar adalah salah satu tempat suci yang ada di dalam game. Di Altar lah sebuah pernikahan berlangsung. Altar terletak jauh puncak gunung yang berlawanan dengan keberadaan danau. Letaknya juga jauh dari pusat kota. Altar juga merupakan tempat yang netral, namun tidak dengan sekelilingnya. Altar terletak dipuncak gunung yang dikelilingi oleh hutan. Dihutan tersebutlah pertarungan sering terjadi.

.

Keesokan harinya, dapat dilihat sang rubah duduk di depan Altar. Ia habis menaiki seratus anak tangga untuk sampai keatas. Beberapa penghalang juga ia temui dijalan menuju tempat ini seperti serangan musuh, namun dapat ia atasi dengan mudah. Jalan menuju Altar memang bukan jalan yang netral disana biasanya menjadi tempat persembuyian perampok dan musuh.

Rambut pirangnya bertiup seiring angina yang berhembus. Rambutnya memang lebih panjang didunia game ini *rambut Naruto seperti rambut Minato*. Ia sengaja memilih rambut dengan warna pirang agar sesuai dengan warna rambutnya di dunia nyata, warna mata nya juga biru laut, bentuk mata dalam game ini tidak ada berpupil jadi seluruh bagain mata berwarna biru tanpa ada warna putih.

Saat ini ia sudah melepas topengnya, armor yang biasa ia kenakan untuk bertarung kini berubah menjadi kimono khas laki-laki berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih. Pakaian yang memang tersedia untuk pernikahan didalam game.

"Kau sudah datang," suara itu menghentikan lamunan pemuda pirang itu. Suara yang begitu familiar baginya. Tidak jauh darinya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan kimono putih panjang. Sosok itu memiliki surai raven panjang, mungkin sepinggang dan dua mata onyx. Sosok yang begitu cantik dengan balutan kimono khas wanita kerajaan itu.

"Sasuke," Naruto begitu takjub dengan sosok dihadapannya saat ini. Ini pertama kali untuk sang pirang melihat wajah asli yang raven.

"Cepat selesaikan ini, aku tidak suka memakai pakaian wanita ini," ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Kau begitu cantik dengan kimono itu. Atau mungkin kau tidak sabar untuk melakukan 'itu' denganku," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Urusei!" ucap sang kucing galak, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri wajah kucing itu memerah karena malu. Ah- menggoda Sasuke adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Altar dimana Naruto menunggunya. Dalam pernikahan ini tidak diperlukan Saksi ataupun Pendeta. Mereka hanya perlu mengucapkan janji suci didepan Altar dengan tulus maka mereka akan resmi menjadi pasangan.

Kedua pemuda itu saling berhadapan, tangan keduanya saling bertaut satu sama lain. Kedua mata berbada warna itu saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Saling menatap dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang bersama pria yang ada dihadapanku ini yang sekarang sedang ku pegang. Aku berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan melindunginya, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup ku. Bersediakah kamu?"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia untuk berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang bersama pria yang ada dihadapanku ini yang sekarang sedang ku pegang. Aku berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan melindunginya, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup ku"

Kedua janji suci itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan penuh cinta. Tidak ada nafsu didalamnya, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan.

**FlashBack Off**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

**Sasuke Pov**

Mungkin saat ini sudah menjelang pagi, mungkin jam tiga atau empat subuh. Aku masih terjaga, aku tidak bisa tidur atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin tidur. Aku masih terikat pada pilar yang ada digedung ini. Sejak aku bangun tadi aku berusaha melepaskan ikatan ini, berusaha hingga tanganku lecet karenanya.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu?" lirihku. Kulirik sosok laki-laki yang tertidur tidak jauh dariku.

Ditempat ini aku tidak sendirian, aku bersama sosok asing yang sebenarnya bukan sosok asing untukku. Dia suamiku, sosok laki-laki yang ku nikahi didalam game. Mungkin ia tidak mengenalku karena aku tidak memberitahukan namaku, namun itulah yang kuharapkan. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu tentang ku.

**Sasuke Pov End**

Pemuda Uchiha itu berhasil melepaskan ikatannya meski berkorban pada tangannya yang berdarah. Ia berdiri dari posisinya, berjalan menuju tumpukan barang dan mengambil tas yang berisi bom. Ia hanya mengambil tas nya yang berisi bom, tidak dengan kopernya yang berisi makanan. Entah kenapa, mungkin ia tidak ingin berat-berat membawanya. Ia tidak sadar akan sesuatu yang terjatuh dari kantong celananya.

Pemuda itu melangkah keluar, namun ketika didepan pintu ia kembali melirik kedalam, melihat pada sosok pemuda pirang yang masih terlelap, "Gomen nasai," ucapnya lirih sambil berlari meninggalkan gedung serta meninggalkan sosok pemuda yang mempunyai ikatan dengannya itu.

**.**

Sasuke berlari, ia sudah berada jauh di dalam hutan, jauh dari gedung tempat sebelumnya ia berada. Dari tempat ini juga sensor dari sana tidak akan sampai kesini. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu pohan besar disana. Ia lelah, seharusnya ia tidak berlari tadi. Matanya terpejam sambil menatur nafasnya.

'**tit- '**

"Suara apa itu?" pikirnya. Ia buka matanya kemudian melihat kesekeliling tempat ini, hanya ada dia serta beberapa pohon besar dan semak-semak. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon kembali, tanpa sengaja sensor yang ada ditangan kirinya aktif. 'tuing,' seketika ia dapat melihat keberbagai arah dalam jarak tertentu. *penglihatannya kayak byakugan*

'**tit-tit-'**

Sasuke membelakan mata kaget, bukan karena sensornya aktif tapi karena ia melihat sosok orang yang berada dekat dengannya, disalah satu semak-semak tidak jauh darinya.

'**tit-tit-tit-tit-'**

Suara itu semakin dekat. Sasuke kembali membelakan matanya kaget. Sebuah bom tipe waktu dilemparkan kearahnya. Bom itu begitu dekat dan hanya tersisa tiga detik sebelum bomnya benar-benar meledak..

'**tit-tit-tiiiiiiiiiiiiiit- DUAAAARRRRR!**' Sebuah ledakan terjadi. Burung-burung berterbangan, binatang lain berlarian, beberapa pohon hangus terbakar, serta terciptanya lubang ditanah.

Apa ini akhir dari Sasuke?

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

'**Cit-cit-cit,'** suara burung dipagi hari membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Sudah lama ia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia sedikit melakukan peregangan pada tubuhnya kemudian menguap lebar. Tubuhnya terasa pegal, mungkin karena ia belum terbiasa tidur ditempat seperti ini.

Pemuda pirang itu melirik ketempat dimana seharusnya ada sosok lain yang tertidur sambil duduk dengan badan yang terikat. Namun yang ia lihat nihil, hanya ada pilar besar serta tali dengan sedikit bercak darah, namun tidak ada sosok cantik yang seharusnya menempati tempat itu.

Otaknya yang Kakaknya bilang bodoh itu mencerna apa yang terjadi secara lambat, "Hah! Dia kabur!" teriak Naruto pada akhirnya. Secara gelabakan ia melihat keseliling tempat tersebut, dapat ia lihat sebuah koper yang seharusnya berisi makanan. "Dia meninggalkan kopernya," guram pemuda itu pelan, "tapi ia membawa tas bomnya."

Naruto meneliti lagi tempat pemuda itu seharusnya berada. Di dekat pilar ia menemukan sesuatu yang tergeletak. Sabuah buku saku kecil, "ini kartu pelajar kah?" ucapnya bingung. Dia membawa kartu palajar saat menghadapi game kematian. Ah- sudahlah, mungkin ia dibawa kesini saat setelah sekolah. "Coba kita lihat namanya," guram Naruto sambil membuka buku saku itu. "Namanya… Uchiha Sasuke… nama yang ba-… tunggu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pikirannya langsung melayang pada sosok laki-laki yang ia nikahi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Laki-laki dengan surai ravan dan mata onyx dengan lidah yang tajam dan sikap yang dingin. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya. Cara bicara, raut wajah, sikapnya yang meremehkan orang lain, dua mata yang tajam itu, semuanya bagitu familiar, pantas ia merasa mengenal sosok itu. Dia Sasuke, suaminya. Banar-banar Sasuke yang asli.

"Aku harus mencarinya!" dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada sosok itu, apa lagi ini tempat yang berbahaya.

.

***** TSUZUKU *****

**Minna-san, ceritannya sampai sini dulu ya. maaf atas keterlambatannya, maaf atas typo nya aku ngecik ngebut dan belum diedit, nanti ku edit. Ada yang ingat dengan fanfic ini? Gak ada ya? Aku mau ngetik With You secepatnya kalau bisa. **

**Minna, Untuk Itachi dan Kurama, kalian mau pair ItaKyuu atau KyuuIta? O.o**

**Pokoknya mohon RnR nya dan terima kasih atas RnR nya**

**See You**

**Hiruma Akabane Yuki Jaeger . **


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: BACA KETERANGAN WAKTU DAN TEMPATNYA KARENA ALURNYA LONCAT DARI WAKTU KE KEWAKTU DAN TEMPAT KE TEMPAT**

**Keterangan BIM (BOM) dalam fanfic ini:**

**Cracker BIM – **Bom berbentuk bulat, hanya perlu menekan tombol dan akan meledak ketika bertabrakan dengan sesuatu. Bom yang dipakai Mizuki di chapter 1.

**Timer BIM **– bom berbentuk kotak, ketika ditekan akan muncul angka dari 10 detik, ketika waktunya habis akan meledak. Jika tombol ditekan lagi sebelum angka 10 detik habis maka bom akan ter-pause, misal ditekan lagi diangka 4 detik maka bom akan terhenti, namun ketika ditekan lagi bom akan mulai berjalan dari angka 4. Bom ini yang dipakai Naruto dan Sasuke.

**Implosion BIM** – Bom ini berbetuk setengah bulat, seperti bola dibagi menjadi dua, ketika tombolnya ditekan bom ini akan terbuka dan menyedot area disekitarnya, ketika pada titik tertentu akan menghancurkan apapun disekitarnya.

**Blazing Gas BIM - **bom ini berbentuk seperti kaleng minuman, terdapat tombol di sisinya. Ketika diaktifkan, BIM ini akan melepaskan gas beracun yang dapat membunuh apapun yang terkena atau menghirupnya.

**Homing BIM – **Bom ini dilengkapi dengan kamera, BIM ini dapat mengunci target (lock-target) tertentu yang sudah dibidik. Bom ini juga dilengkapi dengan sayap yang dapat terbang ke arah sasarannya. Meski daya ledaknya sangat rendah dibanding dengan BIM yang lain, BIM ini efektif karena langsung mengenai sasarannya.

**Remote Control BIM – **bentuknya seperti UFO, bom ini dapat dikendalikan dari jauh dengan remot, paling efektif untuk perangkap.

**Untuk lebih jelas bisa lihat Google atau tonton Animenya :D**

'…' **pikiran**

"…" **ucapan**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**Real World**

Tempat itu dilapisi oleh cat putih pucat, sebuah tempat yang sebisa mungkin dihindari orang-orang. Bau obat begitu kentara ditempat ini dan berbagai peralatan yang hanya dimengerti orang tertentu ada ditempat ini. Langkah kaki tampak menggema diluar kamar tersebut terkadang membuat horror tempat ini. Ya, tempat ini adalah sebuah Rumah sakit Konoha yang terletak di tengah pusat Konoha.

Di dalam sebuah kamar dari ratusan kamar lainnya dapat dilihat dua orang pemuda dengan ciri fisik yang kontras menempati ruang bercat putih itu. Satu orang terbaring diatas sebuah kasur dengan selimut berwarna biru muda yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia juga memakai piyama biru muda yang senada dengan warna selimut tersebut. Selang infus terpasang dipergelangan tangannya, mentransfer cairan asing kedalam tubuh sosok tersebut. Perban melingkat dikepalanya sehingga menutupi sebagian rambut raven sosok tersebut. Pemuda dengan surai raven itu tertidur atau lebih tepatnya sedang dalam keadaan pingsan.

Pemuda yang satunya duduk disalah satu kursi yang memang disediakan untuk keluarga pasien yang menjaganya. Tangannya memegang tangan berinfus laki-laki yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar itu. Matanya ruby nya menjelajahi wajah pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu. 'Cantik,' itulah kata yang selalu terlintas dibenak sang Namikaze itu, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Wajah laki-laki dihadapannya tidak banyak berubah, pemuda itu hanya kehilangan lemak bayi dipipinya serta kehilangan dua mata besar khas anak kecil. Kini kedua bola mata itu menjadi tajam namun sang Uchiha masih memiliki bulu mata panjang yang lentik.

**.**

***** BTOOOM! *****

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

**Cover by Ito Yuzuki**

**.**

**Pair : NaruSasu dan KyuuIta (banyak yang minta pair ini :D )**

**Arigatou untuk Review maupun Silent Readers:**

**Dahlia Lyana Palevi, .12, alta0sapphire, sakikaoru, Call Me Mink, nicisicrita, Oranyeallo-chan, nelsonthen52, Naminamifrid. NaluCacu CukaCuka, Tomoyo to Kudo, Lhanddvhianyynarvers, aicinta, Sensor NaruSasu, daNN lj, Sinush, takahashiriho, angelkyute56, Sasofi no Danna. bellaClaw, eL Donghae, Habibah794**

**Maaf jika disini banyak flashback dan aku tahu Neji brengsek disini :3**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**FlashBack, Real world, 17 Tahun yang lalu…**

Seorang anak kecil berlari riang dilorong rumah sakit, ia tidak peduli dengan larangan berlari dilorong rumah sakit atau larangan untuk berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa ditempat berbau obat itu. Mulutnya bersenandung pelan menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Dengan cueknya ia membuka semua ruangan yang ia lewati baik itu ruangan orang yang sakit maupun ruangan bayi, benar-benar anak yang nakal.

Ia berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan yang ia buka dengan tidak sopannya, sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dengan berbagai alat-alat aneh. Namun, yang menjadi titik fokus dua iris ruby itu adalah sosok anak perempuan yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya, anak perempuan itu mempunyai rambut hitam sebahu dan dua irin onyx

Anak perempuan yang menurut Kurama –nama anak itu- cantik dan manis itu duduk didepan sebuah kotak bayi yang terlihat berbeda dari kotak bayi pada umumnya. Kotak bayi itu terbuat dari kaca yang mengurung sosok didalamnya. Kotak itu juga dipenuhi dengan alat-alat aneh yang tidak Kyuubi –panggilan akrab Kurama- tahu fungsinya. Tubuh bayi itu juga aneh, terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seorang bayi, lebih kecil daripada ukuran bayi biasanya. Kulit bayi itu memarah, mungkin baru saja lahir.

Kyuubi menghampiri anak tersebut, "Dia adikmu?" tanyanya. Anak yang diajak bicara hanya menatap Kyuubi dalam diam. "Hehe, namaku Kurama, tapi biasanya aku dipanggil Kyuubi. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Itachi," ucap anak itu pelan. Itachi? Seperti nama anak laki-laki saja.

"Hooo," Kyuubi mengangguk senang karena anak didepannya menyahutnya. "Dia Adikmu kan? Siapa namanya?" tanyanya antusia, hey, dia tidak akan meyia-nyiakan untuk tahu lebih dalam tentang anak manis didepannya

Sepertinya sifat mesum Kakeknya dan sifat playboy Ayahnya sedikit menurun pada dirinya. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa Ayahnya takluk pada Ibunya yang galak, setahunya dulu Ayahnya punya sahabat gadis cantik dan lembut, kenapa tidak menikah dengannya saja, setidaknya dia tidak kena jewer setiap hari kan? Namanya kalau tidak salah Minako? Minami? Mikorin? Mikasa? Misaki? Ah, pokoknya awalnya Mi.

"Tidak ada," ucap Itachi lagi sambil menatap kosong sosok bayi lemah dihadapannya.

"Heee, kenapa tidak ada," tanyanya penasaran, seharusnya bayi yang sudah lahir pasti memiliki nama kan? Ayah dan Ibunya saja sudah menyiapkan nama ketika tahu jenis kelamin Adiknya, meski nama itu diambil dari tokoh novel fiksi yang dibuat oleh Kakeknya. Hey, tapi itu nama yang bagus kalau kalian tidak tahu nama itu nama makanan. Tapi Kyuubi tidak akan mengakui nama itu bagus secara terang-terangan, hey, reputasinya akan jatuh dan Ibunya akan terus mengejeknya karena itu. Ingatkan juga Kyuubi kalau ia tidak pernah akur dengan Ibunya walau ia tahu Ibunya mencintainya namun keduanya terlalu tsundere untuk mengakui hal itu.

'**Clik,' **Pintu ruangan dimana Kyuubi dan Itachi serta bayi tanpa nama itu terbuka, sosok pria jangkung berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, pria dengan suarai pirang dan dua iris biru laut menatap anak sulungnya yang nakal dengan tajam, meski hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada bocah beririskan ruby itu.

"Kyuu, berapa kali Ayah bilang jangan masuk kedalam ruangan orang sembarangan," ucap pria tampan tersebut sedikit kesal. Dia juga tidak sadar kalau masuk ruangan orang lain sembarangan. Sedangkan anak itu malah hanya menjulurkan lidahnya Pantas Istrinya selalu naik darah jika berurusan dengan Anak sulungnya ini. Apa Istrinya salah makan ketika ia mengandung?

Pria dewasa itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak kecil yang berdiri disamping Kyuubi, 'wajahnya familiar,' pikir pria pirang itu."Maaf ya, jika anak ini mengganggumu," ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum ramah, bahakan kedua iris biru laut itu tertutup. Sedangkan Itachi hanya balas menatap sosok tampan itu diam. Sosok pria dewasa itu lantas langsung menyeret anak sulungnya itu keluar, namun hal itu tidak bisa berjalan dengan mudah karena sosok yang lebih kecil darinya it uterus berteriak dan memberontak.

"Lepaskan Tou-san! Aku belum bilang kalau aku akan menikahinya!" teriaknya sambil terus memberontak, berusaha kembali keruangan tersebut, namun tidak berhasil karena Ayahnya jauh lebih kuat darinya.

**FlashBack End**

**.**

"Hehe, ku harap kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku waktu itu," ucapnya sambil mencium tangan yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Dia masih sangat kecil waktu itu untuk mengerti akan perasaannya, namun perasaannya yang ia miliki dulu masih bertahan hingga sekarang, namun dia tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaan itu.

Kyuubi merasakan sebuah gerakan kecil dari tangan yang ia genggam, cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya pada wajah yang sebelumnya tertidur itu, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka secara perlahan dan menampilkan sebuah iris hitam kelam yang sejak tadi tersembunyi.

"Aku dimana?" ucapnya serak dan lemah. Matanya secara perlahan menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan namun berhenti pada satu objek yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil itu.

"Rumah Sakit, tadi kau pingsan jadi aku membawamu kesini" ucap Kyuubi cuek. Tangan yang sepanjang tidur tadi ia genggam kini terlepas. "Kau ini merepotkan saja," ucap Kyuubi pedas. Ia jauhkan tubuhnya dari Itachi dan bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki. Meletakan kedua tangannya didepan dada santai.

"Sasuke?" huh, lihat! bukannya berterima kasih malah mencari Adiknya. Segitu cintanya kah dia pada Adik nya itu. "Aku harus mencarinya!" ucap Itachi lemah sambil berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya namun usaha itu gagal karena dicegah oleh sosok siluman rubah berbentuk manusia yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau diam disini saja, Brengsek! Kau itu merepotkan, biar aku saja yang mencari Sasuke!" bentak Kyuubi pada akhirnya. Dia tidak ingin laki-laki dihadapannya jatuh pingsan lagi, ia tidak ingin laki-laki dihadapannya semakin parah. Tidak tahu kah kalau perbuatannya hanya akan membuat sang rubah semakin khawatir?

"Tapi…" Kedua iris bertolak belakang itu bertemu. Pernah kah Kyuubi berkata kalau dia tidak pernah tahan melihat dua iris malam itu?

"Aku akan menemukannya," potong Kyuubi pasti, tidak ada keraguan didua iris ruby itu.

"Kau berjanji?" Tanya Itachi lemah, "Kau harus menemukannya," ucapnya lemah hingga ia kembali jatuh pingsan dipelukan sang rubah.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan."

**.**

**FlashBack, Real world, 17 Tahun yang lalu…**

Kyuubi berjalan dilorong rumah sakit seperti biasanya, meski tempat ini bukan tempat bermain tapi akhir-akhir ini rumah sakit sering menjadi tempat tujuannya setelah pulang sekolah. Rumah sakit adalah tempat dimana Ibu dan Neneknya bekerja, jadi dia memiliki alibi untuk datang ketempat ini. "Aku kangen sama Nenek," alibi yang biasa ia gunakan dengan tempang rubah terbuangnya.

Sebenarnya Kushina –nama Ibu Kyuubi- heran dengan kelakuan anak sulungnya ini, tapi apa boleh buat selama Kyuubi tidak mengganggu siapapun Kushina bisa cuek. Lagi pula Ibu dari dua anak itu sedang berusaha menyelamatkan seorang bayi premature yang merupakan anak sahabatnya. Kemungkinan hidup 10% bagi sang bayi membuatnya sedikit frustasi, ia sudah berusaha membaca berbagai buku maupun mengembangkan berbagai teori untuk menyelamatkan sang bayi, namun belum mendapatlan hasil. Berada di Departeman Anak sebagai Dokter memang lebih sulit, struktur tubuh anak kecil yang masih belum terbentuk dengan sempurna membuat penanganannya 10 kali lebih sulit dari menangani orang dewasa.

Ia berjalan dengan riang untuk menemui pujaan hatinya, seorang anak perempuan yang baru ia tahu kalau anak itu laki-laki kemarin siang karena diberitahu oleh Ibunya yang merupakan Dokter yang menangani sang bayi tanpa nama –Adik Itachi-. Dunia ini sempit~ Sesama jenis bukan halangan, dia bisa membawa Itachi ke Amerika karena pernikahan disana sudah legal~ Jangan ditanya kenapa Kyuubi tahu hal-hal begituan.

Saat hampir sampai diruang perawatan si kecil Uchiha, dari jauh ia dapat melihat Itachi yang berdiri didepan ruangan dimana adiknya berada. Awalnya ia ingin berteriak namun ia urungkan karena Itachi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, tunggu! Apa dia menangis?

Buru-buru Kyuubi berlari menghampiri anak laki-laki itu, "Ada apa?" tanyannya ketika sampai disamping anak itu. Isakan pelan dapat didengar anak bermata ruby itu. Itachi benar-benar menangis saat itu. Tapi kenapa? Apa ada yang menyakitinya? Kyuubi tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Orang yang melakukan hal ini pada Itachi harus menerima balasan.

Ia alihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka dihadapannya. Dapat ia lihat beberapa orang didalam ruangan tersebut. Ibunya juga ada didalam, entah melakukan apa pada sang bayi, yang jalas Ibunya begitu panik dan cemas. Lalu juga ada beberapa perawat yang sedang mencoba menenangkan seorang wanita yang mirip Itachi. Ibunya kah?

"Mikoto apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Fugaku, seorang pria tinggi besar yang merupakan sahabat Ibunya juga merupakan Ayah dari Itachi. Sedangkan yang saat ini pria itu peluk hanya menangis memberontak, terus menerus berteriak seperti kesetanan dan berusaha meraih bayi yang sedang sekarat itu,

"Aku harus membunuhnya! Bayi itu harus mati!" teriak wanita itu sambil terus berusaha menggapai bayi yang bahkan belum mampu membuka mata dan menangis itu.

Keributan itu sedikit mereda saat Neneknya -Tsunade- datang dan menyuntikan obat penenang dengan dosis rendah pada wanita tersebut hingga wanita itu jatuh pingsan. "Kalian, bawa wanita itu keruangnya!" perintaah Tsunade pada suster yang ada diruangan tersebut. "Kushina, bagimana keadaan bayi itu!?" Tanya wanita tua itu menghampiri wanita yang merupakan menantuanya itu.

"Detak jantungnya semakin melamah, kita harus meyiapkan ruang operasi segera," ucap wanita sengan surai merah itu khawatir.

.

Pria yang merupakan Ayah dari Itachi itu menghampiri sang anak, berjongkok dan mengelus lembut kepala anak itu. "Itachi, maaf kau harus melihat ini," ucapnya lembut. Namun hanya isakan yang dapat Fugaku dengar. Fugaku tahu, ini bukan pertama kalinya Itachi menyaksikan Ibunya yang lembut lepas kendali seperti orang gila. Ia tahu jika Itachi selalu ketakutan saat melihat Ibunya mengamuk, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Fuga-kun," panggil wanita berambut merah yang merupakan Ibu dari Kyuubi itu. "Aku harus meminta persetujuanmu untuk melakukan operasi, jadi bisakah kau ikut aku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu," ucap pria itu. Sebelum pria dewasa itu pergi ia sempat berpesan pada Kyuubi, "Tolong jaga Itachi," ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan dua bocah seumuran itu.

**FlashBack End**

**.**

Kyuubi berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan dimana Itachi dirawat, mungkin ia akan menunggu didepan pintu sampai Ayah atau Ibu Itachi yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan dokter tentang keadaan sang Uchiha sulung itu kembali. Meski ia berjanji untuk mencari Sasuke dan Naruto segera tapi ia tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiran tanpa penjagan.

Meski ia tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan Naruto karena mereka sering adu argument sampai adu hantam, sejujurnya ia menyayangi Naruto. Dia akan mencari kemanapun adiknya, mungkin saja saat ini adiknya ditempat yang sama seperti Sasuke, hanya sebuah firasat tapi Kyuubi yakin Naruto dan Sasuke ada ditempat yang sama. Jangan remehkan isting hewannya.

Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai setan rubah itu hampir menyentuh pegangan pintu, namun pintu itu terbuka terlebih dulu. Bukan karena Kyuubi punya kekuatan atau semacamnya tapi karena pintu itu dibuka dari arah luar.

Seorang wanita –pelacur jika kau tunya pendapat Kyuubi- yang Kyuubi harap lenyap dari dunia ini sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Uzumaki-kun," ucap wanita dengan surai pirang pucat itu kaget.

Oh, God, Kyuubi bahkan tidak ingin namanya dipanggil oleh wanita yang merupakan tunangan laki-laki yang selama ia cintai. "Minggir!" ucap Kyuubi yang langsung menerobos keluar dan menabrak wanita yang ada dihadapannya hingga wanita itu merintih karena terlempar ke pintu.

Kyuubi tidak pernah peduli dengan peraturan wanita harus didahulukan atau wanita harus diperlakukan dengan lembut yang dibuat oleh manusia. Ingat dia bukan manusia –dalam arti tertentu- dan dia tidak ingin menuruti peraturan tidak berguna seperti itu.

**FlashBack, Real world, 17 Tahun yang lalu…**

Seperti biasa Kyuubi duduk dengan tenang dihadapan bayi yang ada didalam kotak kaca tersebut. Seperti biasa juga ia menemani Itachi untuk menjaga bayi dihadapannya. Seorang bayi laki-laki yang cantik yang Ayah Itachi beri nama Sasuke, itu pun atas saran Ibunya -Kushina-karena bayi belum diberi nama sejak ia menginjakan kakinya dibumi. Nama itu berarti 'penolong,' Kushina berharap Sasuke kecil dapat menolong orang disekitarnya, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bahagia.

Kushina juga senang karena Sasuke kecil begitu kuat hingga terus bertahan sampai ia dilahirkan. Sasuke kecil terus bertahan didalam kandungan Ibunya meski terus-terusan disiksa dengan berbagai obat-obatan yang bisa menggugurkan kandungan –Kushina tahu dari Ibunya yang memeriksa keadaan Mikoto-, Sasuke juga bertahan melewati operasi yang hanya 15% kemungkinan bayi itu selamat. "Kau benar-benar kuat Sasuke," itu yang diucapkan Kushina sambil menangis ketika operasi itu berhasil ia lewati. Satu bocoran lagi, nama itu Kushina ambil dari novel karya Ayah mertuanya, yang merupakan rival, sahabat serta saudara yang dicintai oleh Naruto.

"Aku membencinya," ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha kecil. Matanya menatap sendu bayi yang diam tak bergerak.

"Hah?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi bingung, bukan karena fakta bahwa Itachi mengajaknya berbicara lebih dulu, tapi tentang pernyataan 'benci' yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Benci yang Itachi maksud ini benci yang itu berarti Itachi harus berbagi mainan dengan Adiknya atau benci karena orang tuanya akan lebih sayang pada Adiknya? Hey, dia masih anak-anak dia tidak mengerti konsep benci yang orang lain-maksud.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya?" Tanya Kyuubi hati-hati. Hey, mereka masih anak-anak, Kyuubi tahu Itachi mungkin tidak ingin membagi mainannya, tapi hey, tidak bagitu juga kan? Bisa saja Sasuke lebih suka bermain boneka dinosaurus atau bermain rumah-rumahan. Meski Kyuubi sangat ingin memukul kepala Naruto ketika anak itu mengambil mainannya. "Kau tahu kan konsep berbagi, kau bisa membagi mainanmu de-"

"Dia yang membuat Ibuku jadi seperti ini."

"Hah?" seperti apa maksudnya? Oh, sialan pola pikir Itachi lebih dewasa darinya. Seperti apa yang dimaksud Itachi? Seperti orang gila kah? Ingatan Kyuubi terbang kebeberapa hari lalu, ketika ia melihat seorang wanita mengamuk diruangaan ini.

"Itu bukan salah Sasuke!" ucap Kyuubi pada akhirnya, sejujurnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ia maksud.

"Kau membela bayi ini?" Tanya Itachi keras, entah kenapa dia tidak suka saat Kyuubi menentangnya seperti itu. Kalau bukan bayi ini yang salah lalu salah siapa yang membuat Ibunya jadi seperti orang gila seperti itu.

"Namanya Sasuke, bukan bayi ini. Kau lihat!" Kyuubi menunjuk kotak kaca bayi itu, "Di bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan menangis pun dia tidak bisa! Lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan! Tanpa alat-alat ditubuhnya ia tidak bisa bertahan hidup!" meski anak kecil Itachi dan Kyuubi orang yang jenius.

"…"

"Jika kau ingin membunuhnya, kau bisa melepaskan alat-alat itu," tantang Kyuubi. Sejujurnya ia tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, hanya saja ia merasa ia harus mengatakan kalimat yang terlintas diotaknya begitu saja. Itachi menatap Kyuubi dalam diam, air matanya sudah menumpuk dikelopak matanya, siap untuk jatuh. "Tapi kau akan menjadi pembunuh dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadi pembunuh," kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi terdengar begitu polos dan lugu.

"Oek! Oek!" kalimat terakhir itu bertepatan dengan suara seorang bayi yang menangis, tangisan pertama yang keluar dari mulut sang bayi sejak ia dilahirkan. Air mata yang sejak tadi menumpuk dimata Itachi kini terjatuh. Itachi juga menangis bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian menangis?" isakan kecil juga mulai keluar dari bibir Kyuubi, "Berhentilah menangis, hiks!" dan pada akhirnya Kyuubi juga menangis mengikuti dua orang sebelumnya.

Kushina sedikit bingung ketika melihat dua orang bocah seumuran menangis bersamaan dengan tangisan bayi kecil ketika ia datang untuk mengcek keadaan Sasuke. Tapi ia sungguh merasa senang dengan menangisnya sang bayi kecil, itu berarti sang bayi kecil dapat melewati masa kritisnya dan tumbuh sebagaimana mestinya bayi nomal lainnya.

**FlashBack End**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**FlashBack, Real World, 14 hari yang lalu**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri taman bermain dengan tenang, sebenarnya ia bukan orang yang mau pergi ketempat ramai seperti ini tapi saat ini dia sedang berjanji bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang dengan status suaminya didalam game.

Ia masih trauma dengan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu yang menimpanya, tapi dia harus bisa keluar dari mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya itu. Mungkin Naruto bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya itu.

'**drttt, drtttt,' **handphone pemuda itu bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk. Ia buka pesan dari seseorang dengan nama 'Naru-dobe' dilayar ponselnya. Sebuah deretan huruf tertera disana. 'Aku berada di kafe XX, didekat biang lala, di meja nomer 9 :3 '. Isi pesan tersebut lengkap dengan emot unyunya.

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus pelan, bisa-bisanya laki-laki yang menjadi dominannya didalam game menggunakan emotion imut begitu. Jangan-jangan Naruto orang yang melambai, Sasuke cepat-cepan menepis pikiran aneh yang terlintas dikepalnya. Naruto bukan orang melambai, hanya orang yang kelebihan energy, dia harap.

Pemuda itu mulai berjalan, ia tidak begitu mengenal tempat itu, tapi ia bisa melihat sebuah biang lala besar ditengah-tengah taman bermain tersebut. Kalau tidak salah tempat itu dekat dengan kafe yang suaminya maksud.

.

Sasuke sudah berada didekat kafe yang Naruto maksud, saat ini dia berada di gerbang kafe. Kafe ini merupakan kafe outdoor jadi Sasuke bisa melihat keseluruhan tempat dari luar gerbang. Matanya menelusuri semua angka secara perlahan hingga ia matanya tertuju pada angka sembilan dimana tempat itu diduduki seorang pria yang saat ini membelakanginya.

Sebuah senyum terlintas dibibir Sasuke, 'Apa itu Naruto?' Sedikit berbeda dari bayangan melambai yang sempat terlitas dipikiran Sasuke. Sosok Naruto yang ia lihat dari belakang ini berambut pirang pendek dengan kulit kecoklatan juga sepasang bahu yang lebar dan tegap. 'Apa dia memiliki sepasang mata biru juga?' pikirnya, dia jadi teringat dengan sosok Naruto didalam game, Sasuke pikir pemuda itu asal pilih karakter tapi ternyata hampir sesuai dengan dirinya didunia nyata, mungkin. Rambut pirang dan kulit coklat, mungkin juga dengan mata biru dan tiga kumis kucing dipipinya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu hampir berjalan memasuki gerbang kafe tersebut, namun seseorang menarik tangannya dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat tujuannya. Tentu saja sang Uchiha memberontak, namun tarikan orang tersebut tidak kunjng lepas. Pemuda itu menariknya cukup keras hingga tangannya sedikit kemarahan.

"Lepas!" ucap Sasuke, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh orang asing tersebut. Hingga mereka saat ini sampai ditempat yang sepi, tepat dibelakang sebuah rumah hantu. Pemuda Uchiha itu dilempar kedinding, diperangkap antara dua lengan besar orang dihadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis sosok asing tersebut.

"Itu bukan-" Sasuke membelakan matanya kaget, tubuhnya menegang ketakutan. "Per..gi," ucapnya pelan, hanya berupa sebuah bisikan, nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap orang dihadapannya, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya seperti orang yang kedinginan. Ia ingin berteriak tapi hanya bisikan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Pergi,' bisiknya lagi, air mata sudah menetes dikedua pipinya.

Dari semua orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui adalah sosok dihadapannya, Hyuuga Neji, seorang laki-laki yang membuat ia selalu mengalami mimpi buruk, membuat ia terus-terusan melukai tubuhnya hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa jijik akan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Suttt, kenapa kau menangis Sasuke?" tanyannya lembut. Ia gunakan jarinya untuk menyeka air mata dikedua pipi yang putih bak porselen itu. "Kau tahu Sasuke, aku tidak pernah melupakanmu sedikitpun," bisiknya ditelingga sang Uchiha, "Bagaimana kau mengerang dibawahku, bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu,-"

"Hen…tikan!" teriak Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya. Dia tidak ingin mendengarkan hal menjijikan itu lagi, ia ingin melupakan kejadian itu namun jika orang dihadapannya masih hidup dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan hal itu.

"Kau ingin menemui Naruto?" Tanya Neji yang sukses membuat sang Uchiha kaget, bagaimana pemuda itu tahu tentang Naruto, "kau tidak perlu sekaget itu, aku mengenalnya sejak SMA dan dia kekasih adikku," ucapnya tenang, "Setidaknya sampai kau merebutnya dari Adikku! Tapi, aku tidak heran jika Naruto tertarik padamu, kau sangat menggoda."

"Aku…" Merubutnya? Ia tidak pernah bertanya tentang kehidupan asmara Naruto sebelumnya. Apa benar dia yang menghancurkan hubungan Naruto dengan kekasihnya?

"Kau masih punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya," desis Neji dileher Sasuke, mengecupnya pelan membuat Sasuke kembali ketakutan, "Kau seperti pelacur, setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan laki-laki lain kau malah pergi ketempat laki-laki lainnya, Bukannya dia lebih layak mendapatkan orang lain. Bukan sampah sepertimu?"

"Aku bukan pelacur!" teriak pemuda Uchiha itu, ia dorong pemuda yang ada dihadapannya sekuat yang ia bisa hingga pemuda itu terjatuh ketanah.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa meski nafasnya sangat tidak beraturan saat ini. Ia lelah dan saat ini tubuhnya hanya bergerak berdasarkan nalurinya. Ia harus menemui Naruto saat ini, ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Sasuke berhenti ketika ia sampai didepan gerbang kafe yang Naruto maksud. Dia harus menemui Naruto, tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa ia menemui Naruto? Kaki Sasuke berjalan mundur perlahan, bukan karena ia ragu untuk menemui Naruto. Tapi karena ia melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga. Di meja bernomorkan sembilan, dia dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang yang Sasuke yakin adalah Naruto sedang berciuman dengan seorang perempuan yang sekilas terlihat seperti Neji. Apa dia adik Neji?

'_Kau ingin menemui Naruto?'_

'_Kau tidak perlu sekaget itu, aku mengenalnya sejak SMA dan dia kekasih adikku.'_

Sasuke menutup telinganya, ia terus berjalan mundur, air mata terus keluar dari matanya. Kenapa dia menangis? Seorang laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit dan sesak?

'_Setidaknya sampai kau merebutnya dari Adikku! Tapi, aku tidak heran jika Naruto tertarik padamu, kau sangat menggoda.'_

'_Kau masih punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya?'_

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

'_Kau seperti pelacur, setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan laki-laki lain kau malah pergi ketempat laki-laki lainnya,'_

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan suara orang yang terus menurus berteriak memanggilnya. Yang Sasuke inginkan hanya cepat menuju mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat ini.

'_Bukannya dia lebih layak mendapatkan orang lain. Bukan sampah sepertimu?'_

**FlashBack End**

.

**Real Game, Now!**

Seorang laki-laki tampak berada ditengah-tengah rumah kosong, beberapa lumut dan bau basah dapat ditemukan ditempat ini. Tempat ini begitu gelap namun beberapa cahaya masih bisa menembus tepat ini lewat celah kayu yang lapuk. Tangan laki-laki itu terikat pada salah satu pilar penyangga rumah tak terpakai itu. Rumah ini terletak jauh didalam hutan yang tersembunyi dengan baik diantara pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

"Naru…" guraman itu keluar dari bibir pucat laki-laki yang saat ini terikat, nafasnya sedikit berat. Ia buka matanya perlahan, ia masih terikat ditempat yang sama, tempat ia bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut pirang. Kedua mata itu kembali tertutup, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan kakinya juga terasa perih, apa ia terluka?

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke?" Tanya seseorang, suara yang asing namun terdengar familiar ditelingannya. Mungkin ia pernah bertemu dengan orang tersebut dalam waktu dekat ini.

'Naruto kah?' pikirnya, namun pikiran itu kembali ditepisnya dengan cepat. 'Bukan!' Sasuke membelakan matanya, cepat-cepat ia mencari sumber suara tersebut. Suara itu begitu dingin berbeda dengan suara Naruto yang begitu hangat.

Disampinnya berjongkok seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya, mungkin seumuran Kakaknya. Pemuda itu memiliki surai putih keunguan yang panjang sepundak, ia memakai rompi anti peluru serta membawa pisau ditangannya. Percayalah, Sasuke membenci situasi ini.

"Ini terasa lama, padahal kau baru meninggalkanku beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap pemuda itu sambil meletakan pisau yang ia pegang disekitar leher Sasuke. Menjalankannya secara perlahan disekitar leher putih tersebut tanpa maksud melukai namun mengintimidasi lawannya. "Ne, Sasuke. Dimana barangku yang kau curi?" desisnya tajam.

"Sakon," guramnya pelan.

"Kau masih mengingat namaku? Jadi dimana kau menyembunyikan barang-barangku?"

**.**

Jauh didalam hutan seorang laki-laki pirang sedang berjongkok disebuah pohon besar yang sebagian batang dan tanahnya hangus. Kelihatannya bekas ledakan dan baru saja terjadi, mungkin sekitar subuh tadi. Pohon itu masih hangat dan ada darah segar yang masih menempel disekitar tempat tersebut.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri, melihat kearah tanah dan berusaha mencari jejak. "Sebelumnya Sasuke berlari," guramnya pelan melihat bekas tanah yang sebelumnya ia lihat, terlihat langkah jejak kaki yang tak beraturan, "Ketika sampai disini ia beristirahat," guram Naruto sambil melihat pohon dihadapannya.

"Kemungkinan ada bom yang dilemparkan kearah Sasuke, cracker bimkah?" **–**Bom berbentuk bulat, hanya perlu menekan tombol dan akan meledak ketika bertabrakan dengan sesuatu.- "Tidak," Naruto mengeleng pelan, "kemungkinan timer bim, karena Sasuke dapat menghindar." -bom berbentuk kotak, ketika ditekan akan muncul angka dari 10 detik, ketika waktunya habis akan meledak-.

Dia yakin Sasuke selamat, ia kembali melihat tanah kearah yang berlawanan dari ia datang, "Orang itu pasti menggendong Sasuke," tebak Naruto ketika melihat jejak yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. "Ku harap kau akan baik-baik saja," guram Naruto sambil berlari mengikuti langkah kaki yang ia lihat.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

**Maaf jika ada typo, karena aku lelah duduk didepan laptop T.T**

**Maaf juga karena pendek dan banyak flash backnya.**

**Akhir kata terima kasih sudah baca dan jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan review :3**


End file.
